Operation: SONIC
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: After finding a strange stone in they're tree house, The Kids Next Door: Sector V are all sent to another planet, where thay must find a way to go back home and help a certain super cool and super fast hedgehog. R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Prologue**

_It is said that there are alternate universes, which no one knows if they do really exist or believes that this is only fiction and that there is no such thing. But then, once they are sent to one of those worlds, they start believing that there really is other world. They're main objective is to return to they're own world as well as helping the inhabitants of the very same world they find themselves in and befriends with them. And this story is one of them._

At the tree house of Kids Next Door: Sector V, everyone had just arrived from they're mission in the COOL-BUS. Everyone was tired, except Numbuh one.

"Wow that was the greatest mission ever! Oh yeah, and you all did a great job too." Numbuh One said excitedly

"Yeah well, Numbuh Five suggests for you to relax before you go really nuts." Numbuh Five warned in a tired tone

"Ha, ha, very funny, now if excuse me I-" Numbuh One's phrase gets cut off when he triped over something.

"You were saying?" Numbuh Five asked grinning slyly

"For your information, I tripped over-" Nmbuh One was cut off again when he and everyone else gasped in shock just to see what was what Numbuh One tripped over: a White diamond shaped stone.

"WWWOOOOOWWWW!!!" Eveyone said in awe

"Oh, it is so pretty!" Numbuh Three commented

"Numbuh Five has never seen a stone like this one before." Numbuh Five said intriged by the stone

"Yeah, but what I don't get is: how the crud did it get in here?" Numbuh Four asked

"Maybe I should get some 2X4 technology, I'll be right back!" Numbuh Two said before he left

"Ohhh, I wanna pick it up!" Numbuh Three was about to rush for the stone when Numbuh Five stopped her

"Wait Numbuh Three, we have no idea what the heck it is!" Numbuh Five said

"She's right, it could be another of one of those Delightful Children's tricks!" Numbuh One suggested

"Oh, I just want to pick it up." Numbuh Three said but then she noticed the stone was not there "Hey whe-"

"Don't worry Kuki, I got it right here." Numbuh Four said showing the stone

Numbuhs One and Five gasp.

"Numbuh Four! Put down that stone now!" Numbuh One ordered

"I just wanted to know if it's-" Numbuh Four was cut off when he noticed the stone glowing radiantly. Everyone is shocked at this. Numbuh Four became freaked out that he dropped the stone.

"WHAT THE CRUD IS UP WITH THAT STONE!!!???" He demanded

"I did say we had no idea what it is!" Numbuh Five said rolling her eyes

Then Numbuh two enters the scene holding a case with 2X4 technology equipment. "OK, guys I'm ba-" Numbuh Two gets cut off when he saw the stone glowing and gasped "WOW!"

The stone starts glowing more and more until-

"HIT THE DECK!" Numbuh One ordered

Everyone ducks and the stone sends out a huge light explosion that swallowed all the operatives of Sector V. When the explosion faded, they were all gone, as if they were never there and the stone wasn't there either.

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N: Well, that's that for now. Wanna know what happens next?" Find out in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!! R&R please.


	2. The new planet

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**The new planet**

**Continuing transmission**

One-"Uhhhhhh, what happened? And why are my closes making me itch?"

Numbuh One opens his eyes and sees the sun shining and when he gets up, he's surprised to be on top of a hill.

One-"Huh? Wasn't I suppose to be in the tree house? Unless the light explosion from that weird stone has something to do with this!"

He looks around, walks up to the edge of the hill and sees a huge and beautiful emerald colour forest full of trees of all kinds, flowers and some more hills.

One-"Just, where am I?"

That is when he hears a yawning sound and it sounded like Numbuh Two's.

One-"Numbuh Two? Is that you?"

He turns around and behind him, he sees something huge on the ground and it is now getting up. A huge brown half human, half bear and it's wearing the same clothes as Numbuh Two does and some dark brown gloves, which is what caught Numbuh One's attention.

Bear-"(Yawning in Numbuh Two's voice) Maaaaaaaan, what time is it?"

Numbuh One slowly walks up to the bear.

One-"Numbuh Two?"

Two-"Oh morning Numbuh One! (turns to Numbuh One and…) AK, who are you?"

One-"Huh? Who are you referring to?"

Two-"(After hearing what he said) Numbuh One? Is that really you?"

One-"Well of course it's me Numbuh Two, what do you think?"

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

Two-"Uh, well, you're a hedgehog!"

One-"(confused) A what???"

Two-"Yeah! Umm, (takes out his tool box and shows him a mirror) Look!"

Numbuh One looks at the mirror and…

One-"(Freaked out) OH MY GOD, I AM A HEDGEHOG!!!"

Two-"Told ya."

Nigel saw that he is now a half human, half Hedgehog of the same colour of his shirt, narrow green eyes behind his sunglasses, pointy ears, a huge hair of spines curved back, white gloves and his old clothes, but they were making him itch.

One-"(scratching himself) OW, Numbuh Two? Does your clothes make you itch?"

Two-"(also scratching himself) Yeah, in fact, they do! I say we ditch them!"

One-"(horrified) You mean, go nude???"

Two-"Yeah, something wrong about it?"

One-"Everything, Numbuh Two."

Two-"Hey, if we are animals, no one will see a thing!"

One-"If you say so."

And so, they take of all of they're clothes and the itching's gone. By removing they're clothes, it reviled that Numbuh One had Skin colour arms and a plain belly. Numbuh Two had white hair coming from the belly up to the chest and a new belt around the waist with a golden buckle. Numbuh One remained the sunglasses and Numbuh Two remained the pilot helmet.

One-"Ah, much better."

Two-"Uh, Numbuh One? What do you think it could have happened to us?"

One-"I don't know, all I remember was the light explosion from that stone and here we are, as a hedgehog and a bear."

Two-"Hey uh Numbuh One? (shows the stone in his hand) Look!"

One-"The stone? How did you get it?"

Two-"I guess it was taken here to."

One-"Hmmm, that stone is really supernatural, we need to find out more about it! But first we must find the others."

Two-"(Putting the stone in his tool box) Aye aye!

Numbuh Four's voice-"(cring) HEEEELLLLPPP!!!"

Two-"That sounded like Numbuh Four!"

One-"Come on, he might be in trouble!"

And they both ran down the hill into the forest.

Numbuh Four's voice-"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!"

One-"HANG ON NUMBUH FOUR!!! WERE COMING!!!"

And they reached the river. There was a bridge and they started to cross it.

Numbuh Four's voice-"(from the river) HEY, A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?"

Numbuh's One and Two looked down to the river and there was a Half human, half Echidna of the same colour of Wally's hair and the same clothes as him. He was standing ona rock in the middle of the river and surrounded by piranha robots.

One-"Numbuh Four?"

Four-"(looks up to the red hedgehog and the brown bear) Numbuh One? Numbuh Two?"

Two-"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there, one way or another!"

An unknown voice-"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

One, Two and Four-"Huh?"

The three operatives look at where the voice come from and are surprised to see a 15-year-old blue half human, half hedgehog with narrow green eyes, pointy ears, a huge hair of spines curved back, a plain belly, skin coloured arms, white gloves and red snickers with one white stripe in each of them with golden buckles. The hedgehog had a smirk on his face.

Blue Hedgehog-"So your friend is in trouble, huh? Let me take care of that!"

And to they're shock, the Hedgehog jumped from the bridge and turned into a spiny spinning ball and crashed into the piranha robots, destroying them. After destring the last one, the hedgehog back flip jumped to the rock where Numbuh Four was, picked him up and jumped back to the bridge.

Blue hedgehog-"You okay, little buddy?"

Four-"Yeah, I'm Okay. Thanks, I guess."

Meanwhile, Nigel and Hoagie were shocked on what he had done.

One-"Did you see what he did? That strange Teenage Hedgehog saved Numbuh Four!"

Two-"I know, did you see the way he took out those piranha robots?"

Numbuh Four walks up to them.

Four-"All right Numbuh One, what is going on here?"

One-"Um, perhaps that blue hedgehog can explain."

Blue Hedgehog-"Ahem."

And they look to where the voice came and there was the blue hedgehog laying on the beam of the bridge.

Blue Hedgehog-"The Hedgehog here has a name, and it's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

One-"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic-"That's my name!"

They remain silent for a few seconds.

One-"All right, I am Numbuh One of the Kids Next Door and these are my fellow Kids Next Door operatives: Numbuhs Two and Four. At a few moments, we had arrived at our tree house back from our mission and we found this strange white diamond shaped stone that created this light explosion that had taken us all to this forest. We had appeared to have be unconscious after that explosion and when we wake up, here we are as a hedgehog, a bear and a echidna. Now, we require to know our exact location and why are we now in these new half human, half animal forms just like you."

Then he notices that Sonic had fallen asleep after all that conversation.

One-"HEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!"

Sonic-"(wakes up) Huh?"

One-"Did you even hear a word I said?"

Sonic-"Yeah I did, you just talk too much there."

One-"(falls over, anime style)"

Sonic-"Anyway, you said something about a white diamond shaped stone, do you have it?"

One-"Affirmative, Numbuh Two?"

Two-"Aye, aye!"

Numbuh Two takes out his tool box and takes out the stone.

Sonic looks directly at the stone and gasps.

Sonic-"I knew it!"

One-"You know about this stone?"

Sonic-"Heck I do! It's one of the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

One, Two and Four-"Chaos Emeralds?"

Four-"What the crud is this about the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic-"Well…"

"_The seven Chaos Emeralds are mystical gemstones that posses unlimited power. No one knows they're origin, but they are linked to many ancient races. They're power depends on the user, they can be used to power-up machines and unlock special abilities, for those who can harness they're power. And if someone collects all seven, he or she will gain the power to do whatever they want!_"

One, Two and Four-"WOW!"

One-"But how can such puny Emeralds carry so much power?"

Sonic-"Sorry, but I don't even know that. As where you are, you are know on planet Mobius and you have been changed into Mobius."

Two-"Well, that makes sense now, because everything looks different and somehow similar to Earth."

Four-"If Kuki is here, I just hope she's OK."

Sonic-"A girl you like?"

And Numbuh Four blushes making Numbuh Two burst into a laughter.

Four-"(nervously) T…That's not true, she just, uh…owns me a coater."

Sonic-"(sarcastic) Right."

One-"Come on team, we've got to find the others!"

Two and Four-"Yes Numbuh One!"

Sonic-"You might as well let me come with you. After all, your on a different planet, right?"

Four-"Sorry, no teenagers allowed."

One-"Ok."

Four-"What?"

One-"Listen, we are on another planet and Sonic here seems to know this planet a lot better then we do, so we are going to need all the help we need to find Numbuhs Three and Five."

Two-"He's right Numbuh Four."

Four-"Okay, but I still don't like it."

Two-"Hey, don't say that, besides he saved your life, remember?"

Four-"(sigh) yeah your right."

One-"All right Sonic, you take the lead."

Sonic-"All right, but you better hang on to me Okay?"

One-"Uh, Okay, do what he said guys."

And they all hanged to Sonic's arms and shoulders.

Sonic-"All right here we go."

And all the sudden, they disappeared in a blue stream of light. It was Sonic running at supersonic speed and the operatives are doing they're best to hang on to him.

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N: Well, that's that for now. R&R, if wanna see the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	3. The girls and the Ultimate Life Form

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**The girls**** and the ultimate life form**

**Continuing transmission**

Meanwhile, in a hot desert, Shadow the Hedgehog is taking a walk thru the hot waste land.

Shadow-"Hm, It's been quiet a while since I last encountered Dr. Eggman. But all as well, for now."

That's when he senses something. The sky turns dark and there's a flash of light in it. And two figures fall from it and crash in the middle of some ruins.

Shadow-"Hm, I guess the only way to find out what is going on, is to investigate it!"

And he "skates" to the ruins.

In the ruins…

Five-"Oh, Numbuh Five's head hurts."

Numbuh Five wakes up and is shocked to find herself in the middle of some ruins.

Five-"Where in the world am I? The last thing I remember is that light explosion and then, here I am in the middle of nowhere."

As Numbuh Five looked around, she then spotted something that almost shocked her. A black half human, half cat with long straight black hair, white fur around the mouth, but what caught her attention is that the cat is wearing the same clothes as Numbuh Three.

Five-"What is that thing? And what is it doing with Numbuh Three's clothes?"

Then the creature starts waking up and let's out a yawn.

Black cat-"(in Numbuh Three's voice) Ahh, it's a beautiful morning!"

Five-"(curious) Numbuh Three?"

Three-"(happy as all ways) Oh, good morning Numbuh Five! (Looks at Numbuh Five and) WOW! That is one giant bat!"

Five-"What are you talking about, Numbuh Three?"

Three-"Numbuh Five? Is that really you?"

Five-"Well of course it's Numbuh Five! You must be still sleepy aren't you?"

Three-"No, it's just: you're a bat!"

Five-"Numbuh Five is a what?"

Three-"You heard me right! Just look at that oasis over there!"

Numbuh five looks at where Numbuh Three is pointing and sees an oasis.

Five-"OK, but I think you should look there too."

Three-"Okei Dokei."

And the girls walk to the oasis and look down to see they're refection and…

Three-"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Five-"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

Somewhere in the middle of the ruins…

Shadow has just heard the voice of two girls screaming.

Shadow-"Now what could there possibly scary about this place? I better check it out."

And he "skates" off thru the ruins.

Back to the girls…

Five-"Oh my gosh! I really am a bat!"

Three-"Ah ,so cute, I'm a kitty cat!!!"

Numbuh Five is now a half human, half bat, with white hair and has still got the same large pony tail, her black skin and her old clothes. The new things about her now are the new half pointy ears, narrow spring green eyes with long eye lashes, bat wings coming out from her back and white gloves.

Numbuh Three is now a black half human, half cat, with white fur around the mouth, pointy ears, narrow yellow eyes and her old clothes. The only new thing about her is her white gloves under her large sleeves.

Three-"Hey Numbuh Five! What do you think it has happened to us?"

Five-"I don't know. But Numbuh Five has got a bad feeling this place."

That's when they hear a electronic sound.

Five-"What was that?"

Three-"I'm scared."

And a robot scorpion called "Scrorpo" appeared.

Three-"AH, a scorpion!!!"

Five-"You mean a robot scorpion!"

Scorpo-"You are trespassing, leave now, or your going to be stinger!"

Five-"I don't think so!"

Numbuh Five takes out her gum ball gun and shoots at Scorpo, but all the bullets bounced off.

Scorpo-"You think gum balls can hurt me?"

Three-"OK, OK, my turn!"

Numbuh Three takes out her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and shoots teddy bears at Scorpo, but no effect.

Scorpo-"(laughs) You call THOSE weapons?! Let me show you a REAL weapon!"

And Scorpo was about to launch his spiky tail at them, but then he got hit by four yellow spear-shaped laser. Scorpo is now just a mountain of scrap.

Five-"OK, what just happened?!"

And something falls few yards away from the girls. Numbuhs Three and Five see that it's a black half human, half hedgehog with red marks on the spines, eye brows, arms and legs. He has, narrow red eyes, pointy ears, white fur on the chest, his spines curved up, white gloves, golden rings on the wrists and white sneakers with jet engines on the sole called "Air Shoes".

Three-"(happily) HI, I'm Kuki, but you can call me Numbuh Three! Who are you?"

Black Hedgehog-"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik aboard the Space Colony ARK over fifty years ago."

Three-"Fifty years? Then how come your still a teenager after all those years?"

Five-"Hang on Numbuh Three! Let Numbuh Five take care of this."

Numbuh Five walks up to Shadow and explains him about the Kids Next Door, the stone they found and how did they appeared there.

Shadow-"I think I know what your problem is: that stone that you found is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds and that light explosion was Chaos Control. Now, your not on your home planet anymore, you are now on a planet called Mobius and you girls have been changed into Mobions."

Three-"We're another planet? COOL! Do you guys know about Rainbow Monkeys!?"

Shadow-"(confused) Rainbow What?"

Five-"Um, Numbuh Tree, I don't think that there are any Rainbow Monkeys here."

Three-"Well, if they don't, then what good is this planet?"

Shadow-"(to Numbuh Five) Why I she so obsessed with these Rainbow Monkey or Whats-so-ever?"

Five-"You don't want to know. Hey Numbuh Three, I have a hunch that the others are here too. Do you also think of that?"

Three-"Hm, yeah, now that I think of it, I have! And I just hope Numbuh Four is Okei."

Shadow-"Let me guess, a boy you like?"

Numbuh Three blushes and Numbuh Five laughs.

Three-"N-n-n-noo, it's just, he gets into a lot of trouble!"

Five-"Well, your right about that part."

Three-"Hey, mr. Shadow! Will you help us find our friends?"

And Shadow remembers something, a blonde girl laid on the floor that said: "Give them a chance to be happy!".

Shadow-"OK, I'll help you."

Three-"Thank you!"

Five-"Yeah, thanks."

Shadow-"Just don't expect m to keep you girls out of trouble!"

Five-"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, we know how to handle ourselves. So, where do you think we should start looking?"

Shadow-"First we're going to headquarters and tell everything to the commander."

Three-"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And Numbuh Three races of thru the ruins.

Shadow-"(pointing to the other way) But headquarters is this way!"

And Numbuh Three comes back running to where Shaodw was pointing almost knocking him down.

Shadow-"Is she allway like this?"

Five-"Yeah, always!"

Shadow-"Sheesh, and I thought Sonic was the hyper active one."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Shadow and Numbuh Five run after the happy-go-lucky cat girl.

**Transmission inturropted**

A/N: Wanna know what happens next? Find out in the next chapter of, **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!! R&R, please.


	4. Dr Eggman: KNDanger rating: 100

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Dr. Eggman: KNDanger rating: 100**

**Continuing transmission**

One-"SONIC, CAN YOU SLOW DOWN A BIT???"

And Sonic skids for a stop, they had just arrived at a town called Emerald Hill Town.

Four-"(kissing the ground) Ah, sweet floor!"

Sonic just sighs as he sees the three operatives kissing the ground.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Sonic-"(getting inpatient with them kissing the ground for two minutes) Are you done yet?"

One-"Yeah, were done."

Two-"So, where are we?"

Sonic-"Kids Next Dudes, welcome to Emerald Hill town!"

The boys look around and they see numerous half human, half animal people walking thru the streets. They could tell that they were either kids, teenagers and even adults.

Four-"Yeah, yeah, it's a nice town and all, but where the crud are Numbuhs Three and Five?"

Sonic-"Chill out Numbuh Four, we'll find them."

As they walked thru the streets, they enter the Emerald Hill Salon.

Sonic-"(to the barman) Heloooo, Sammy!"

Sammy is a 14-year-old green hawk wearing a barman suit.

Sammy-"(while cleaning a cup) Sonic, how are you doing?"

Sonic-"Just fine and I've also brought some friends of mine here."

Sammy looks behind Sonic and sees Nigel (Numbuh One), the red hedgehog; Hoagie (Numbuh Two) the light brown bear and Wallabie (Numbuh Four) the blonde echidna.

Sammy-"Why, hello how are you doing?"

One-"Uh, just fine, I guess."

Sonic-"Hey Sammy, you might find this weird but, (whispering) they are from another planet."

Everyone stopped their activities after they heard that and stared at our heroes.

Two-"Wow, they must have got good ears."

Sammy-"(Happily) Why that is not the first time that happens!"

One-"you mean you guys already met people from other planets?"

Sonic-"True, but now it's not the time for excitement and the rest of you, carry on with your lives."

And everyone returns to what ever they were doing.

Sonic-"So Sammy, you have had the chance to, oh I don't know, seen or heard anything recently have you?"

Sammy-"No, why?"

Four-"Because, BUCKBEAK, there are still two more of us lost SOMEWHERE ON THIS CRUDY WORLD!!!"

Sammy-"Is he all ways like this?"

One-"Yeah, sometimes he is."

Two-"Yeah, he is so hot headed sometimes."

Four-"SHUT UP YOU!!!"

Sonic-"Chill dude, we WILL find your friends! (to Sammy) Well Sammy, we're off."

Sammy-"Bye, good luck in finding your friends!"

BOOOOOM!

Four-"What the crud was that?"

Sonic-"It came from outside!"

As they all got out of the Salon, they see right in front of them, only some miles away, a HUGE red knight-like robot. And what caught they're attention was the man on top of the robot's head. He has a huge brown moustache, glasses, black goggles on the head, a red suit and an egg-shaped body.

One-"Who is that?"

Sonic-"(in disgust) Dr. Eggman."

Two-"Dr. Eggman? More like "Dr. Ovulate"! (laughs)"

Eggman-"Who called me Dr. Ovulate!"

One-"Oh nice job Numbuh Two."

Two-"What? It was just a joke!"

Sonic-"Yo, Eggman!"

Eggman-"(to Sonic) Ah, hello there Sonic!"

Sonic-"Eggman! What are you up to this time?"

Eggman-"Well Sonic, I came here because your little new friends there have got something that belongs to me!"

Two-"And what are you referring to?"

Sonic-"He wants the Chaos Emerald!"

Four-"What the crud do you plan on doing with it, EGG-MAN!"

Eggman-"Well, my little hot-headed friend, I want it for my new master plan and you do not have the right to know!"

Sonic-"Well your not getting this Chaos Emerald, not on my watch!"

Eggman-"Very well, I shall be forced to smash you to pieces!"

Sonic-"Bring it on Eggman!"

One-"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!!"

And with that, the Kids Next Door and Sonic charge at Eggman, who also charged back.

**Transmission Inturropted**

A/N: Well, another chapter down! Wanna know who is going to come out victorious? Then R&R, so that I can update the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	5. KND Battle

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**KND Battle**

**Continuing Transmission**

One-"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!!"

Sonic and the KND charge at Eggman, who charged back.

Eggman starts sending out shock waves from his sword, every time he swings it, but Sonic and the KND dodged every one of them. Numbuh One takes out his hairdryer gun and shoots a laser at the cockpit causing it to shake a bit. Eggman shoots out missiles from the chest and Numbuh Four jumped on one of the missiles and then jumped from missile to missile until he takes out his mustard gun and shoots at the cockpit. Eggman starts flying and dropping bombs from above. Numbuh Two takes out his laser rifle and shoots at the bombs, causing them to explode.

Sonic-"Leave this one to me!"

And Sonic kicks one of the bombs back at Eggman and it exploded right on the cockpit. Numbuhs One, Two and Four were dumb fold by what Sonic just did.

Sonic-"(confused) What?"

Four-"HOW THE CRUD DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?"

Sonic-"Do what?"

Two-"You know, when you kicked the bomb-"

Sonic-"Oh that! I've got some skills."

One-"Um guys? Were not done yet!"

Eggman was growling in anger.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

Eggman-"You miserable brats! Who are you?"

One-"We? We are the Kids Next Door and we protect kids from adults and they're oppressive ways!"

Eggman-"The Kids Next Door? We'll, it's been nice knowing you, but who ever is on Sonic's side shall be destroyed as well!"

And Eggman charges at them at full speed, there is no way they can escape that, but Sonic got in the way and starts pushing Eggman back in his Spin Attack form.

One, Two and Four-"WOW!"

Then Sonic was able to break the sword into bits.

Eggman-"(in horror) AK! How dare you!"

Then Sonic charges at Eggman blowing up his robot to bits and sending him flying sky high.

Eggman-"You will regret this!"

And he disappears in the sky with a flash.

Sonic-"Bye Eggman! I'll play with you some other time!"

The KND couldn't believe it. Most Teenagers like Cree and Chad the traitor have always been their enemies just like the grown ups, but this teenage hedgehog just keeps protecting them.

Sonic-"Yo! Anybody home?"

The were all snapped to attention.

One-"Um, yes but just one question: Why are you protecting us in the first place?"

Sonic-"(confused) What do you mean? I'm always helping everyone in trouble."

Four-"But you're a Teenager! Are you suppose to annoy kids?"

Sonic-"(more confused) What are you guys talking about?"

Two-"Uh-"

One-"Never mind, let's just go find Numbuhs Three and Five, so we can figure a way to go back to Earth."

Two and Four-"Yeah, OK."

Sonic is now even more confused. Why are they so pumped up about him being a teenager?

Meanwhile…

In a secret military base in the middle of the desert, we pass thru hallways guarded with human guards and robots, laser beams and security cameras. Inside an office, we find Numbuhs Three and Five, and Shadow. They were talking to a tall man with white hair, a blue and a brown eye and a grey military uniform.

Five-"So, here we are!"

Three-"As a cute little kitty and a bat! (giggles)"

Shadow-"Interesting, isn't it commander?"

Commander-"Yes, it most certainly is! Well, we better figure out how did that stone ended up in they're world!"

Shadow-"Not to mention, taking these kids back to their planet!"

Three-"What? You mean we have to go? But we just met."

Five-"Take it easy girl, we don't know how to do that."

Shadow-"Chaos Emeralds!"

Three and Five-"Huh?"

Shadow-"Find the seven Chaos Emeralds so that we can creat Chaos Control and send you all back at your home planet! The problem is: they are scattered all over the world."

Five-"OK, so what do they look like?"

Shadow-"They are just like the one you found at your tree house, only in different colours: White, the one you all ready know, Red, Blue, Light Blue, Green, Purple and Yellow."

Three-"WOW! Then they are all colour full like Rainbow Monkeys!"

Commander-"What are these, "Rainbow Monkeys"?"

Three-"Well, they-"

Five-"Never mind! Let's just go find the others."

Commander-"Ok, and Shadow, your going to keep an eye on them."

Shadow-"Understood."

And they all leave the office, only leaving the Commander.

Commander-"(thinking) _Weird, that's not the first time a Chaos Emerald appering on other planets._"

**Transmission Interropted...**

A/N: Well, another chapter already out! R&R, if you wanna see the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	6. XTornado

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**The X-Tornado**

**Continuing transmission**

Sonic and the boys of KND: Sector V are approaching some sort of workshop on top of a hill.

One-"What is that?"

Sonic-"This is Tails's workshop."

Two-"Who's Tails?"

Sonic-"Tails is my best friend and a really intelligent fox for his age."

One-"How old is he?"

Sonic-"He's 8-years-old."

Four-"EIGHT?!"

Sonic-"Yep."

They have finally reached the front door. Sonic knocks on the door and they wait. When the door opens, The KND see an orange 8-year-old fox. He's got narrow, light-blue eyes, white hair around the mouth, pointy ears, three lines of hair sticking out from the forehead, white hair on the belly up to the chest, white gloves, red and white sneakers and the KND are fixing their eyes on him is the fact that he has TWO tails.

Sonic-"Yo, Tails!"

Tails-"Hi Sonic! (looks at the KND) who are these guys?"

Sonic-"(to the KND) Care to do the honor?"

One-"(ahem) We are the Kids Next Door, an organisation which it's duty is to protect kids from the adults rule. I am Numbuh One and these are Numbuhs Two and Four."

Tails-"One, Two and Four? What about Three?"

Sonic-"They are from another planet, and they had got separated."

One-"That is correct, Numbuhs Three and Five are lost somewhere in this planet and we must look for them, so then we can find a way to return home."

Tails-"Cool! And if you want to go back home, you will have to use the Chaos Emeralds, because they posses the power to control time and space!"

Two-"How do you know that?"

Sonic-"Trust me, we have seen it before."

One-"OK never mind. So Tails, Sonic here says that you are intelligent for your age."

Tails-"Yes, it is true. I know exactly how to build and repair machines, I even have got my own airplane, with a working engine and all!"

Two-"A real working plane? No way!"

Four-"Your just making that up aren't you kid?"

Tails-"(angry) WHAT'S THAT SUPOST TO MEAN??!!?!"

One-"Never mind him, just show us your plane."

Tails-"This way please."

And they all entered Tails house.

In the workshop…

The KND are surprised to find, a huge white plane, with four wings that make it look like a "X", it has two cockpits and two huge engines in the rear.

Tails-"Kids Next Door, say hello to the"X-Tornado"!!!"

Two-"COOL! This technology is incredible! You sure are a clever fox! (laughs)"

Tails-"What's so funny?"

Two-"(laughs) Get it? I called you a clever fox! Cause your cleave and you're a fox! (laughs)"

Tails-"(not getting the joke) Um…Yeah…pretty funny."

One-"So, are we going to fly in this?"

Sonic-"If you want to find your friends, yes."

Four-"Is it safe?"

Tails-"Of course it's safe, after all, I'm driving!"

Four-"YOU!? (laughs)"

Tails-"(to Sonic) Sonic, I Really don't understand these guys at all."

Sonic-"Me neither Tails."

One-"Knock it of you guys! Numbuhs Three and Five are somewhere out there and you guys are just making fun of Tails! So I suggest we let him do this!"

Two-"OK, I guess I could take a break on piloting."

Four-"OK, but I still don't get how the crud is that fox so smart."

Tails-"I've heard that!"

Later…

Outside the workshop, Some sort of garage door opens on the left side of where the front door is, and on the cliff appears what appeared to be some sort of catwalk. It's the road of the plane to take of. And the X-Tornado comes out slowly out of the door. Tails is on the front cockpit and the one piloting it. Behind him is Numbuh One and in the second cockpit behind the first one are Numbuhs Two and Four. And last but not least, sitting on the planes cone nose is Sonic.

One-"Tails, how come Sonic is sitting on the plane's cone?"

Tails-"Sonic loves to catch fresh air and he doesn't mind if he is not in the cockpit."

Sonic-"So Tails, are you ready to go?"

Tails-"Right! Hold tight everyone!"

And without warning, the X-Tornado moves at really high speed until it took off at the end of the road. And their off to look for Numbuhs Three and Five.

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N: Well, there they go! R&R, in order to read the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	7. Mobions in need

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Moubians in need**

**Continuing transmission**

As Shadow and Numbuhs Five and Three look for their friends.

Five-"Say um, Shadow?"

Shadow-"Hm?"

Five-"What did you mean when you said that your, you know, the ultimate life form?"

Three-"Yeah, does that mean you're the most powerful hedgehog in the universe? Or is just a joke?"

Shadow growls a bit, but then he calms down.

Shadow-"Fifty years ago, I was born as the ultimate life form, created by a world renown scientist Prof. Gerald Robotnik. I was created from the blood of a sinister alien called Black Doom. Geralds real purpose of creating me was to bring hope to humanity, and that meant in destroying Black Doom and his army. Now, put the past behind me and now I am too continue protecting this planet from evil. (silently) Maria.

Three-"Who's Maria?"

Shadow-"Not your busyness! Now let's go find your friends."

Three-"Okei Dokei!"

Five-"(thinking) _Hmm, he was created. It means his ageless. Very interesting._"

A voice-"HHHEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!" 

Shadow-"Looks like trouble is coming to town."

Five-"Come on!"

They all run thru the neighbourhood until they find: a house in flames. Lot's of people around agitated and some fireman.

Three-"Oh dear! We've gotta do something about this!"

Five-"(to a racoon) What happened?"

Racoon-"(agitated) Uh, I think there's a kid stuck in the house's artic and maybe another in his bedroom!"

Five-"Move over! Come on let's go!"

Three-"(happy) Yay! This is gonna be fun!!!

Shadow-"(bored) Depends on what you consider as "fun"."

KND girls enter the flaming house, while Shadow just warps inside.

When Shadow appears in front of them.

Three-"(amazed) Wow! How did you do that?"

Shadow-"Now is not the time."

Five-"Right, let's spread out!"

And the three heroes go different ways thru the flaming house.

In the living room…

"Three-"Hello? Is any body here to be saved?"

In the Hallway…

Shadow-"(Warping) Nobody here. (warps again)"

In the second floor…

Five-"Where could they be?"

Then Numbuh Five starts hearing someone crying. And it was coming from one of the bedrooms.

Numbuh Five kicks the door down, as she enters the flaming bedroom.

Five-"Where are you?"

The crying was coming from the closet. Numbuh Five opens it and finds a young squirrel inside.

Squirrel-"Huh?"

Five-"Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you."

Squirrel-"Really? Thanks!"

Five-"Come on, let's get out of here."

And Numbuh Five picks him up and leaves the room as she dodges a part of the ceiling falling.

In the artic…

Shadow-"(warps inside) Hmm, Where are you?"

He hears the cry from inside the box. He opens it and finds a baby squirrel.

Shadow-"Come on let's get out of here!"

He picks up the baby squirrel and warps.

In the kitchen…

Three-"Hello?"

And she hears a cry from the pantry. She opens and finds a young female squirrel.

Three-"Oh, hello! Are you Okay?"

Girl Squirrel-"Um, I guess so."

Three-"Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

She picks up the girl squirrel and runs out of it before the kitchen collapsed on them.

They later met outside…

Five-"I guess that's all of them. You think you can find your parents?"

A female voice-"MY BABIES!!!"

The KND and Shadow saw two adult squirrels. It was the children's parents.

Mom-"Oh, your all safe!"

Squirrel-"We sure are, thanks to them!"

Dad-"(to the KND and Shadow) Thank you! Your are very brave."

Five-"No problem! Just how did this hole thing started?"

As the were all being interviewed, they were being watched by via satellite.

Unknown location…

Someone was watching our heroes from a huge computer monitor.

Mysterious and familiar voices-"_Hmmm, looks like we found them. When the time comes, they are going to be in for a surprised! (laugh maniacally)!!!_"

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N: Uh, oh. Looks like the KND are not the only ones on another planet! R&R, please, so that you can find out what will happen next in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	8. Eggman Again!

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door of Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Eggman Again!**

**Continuing Transmission**

Sonic, Tails and the KND boys are all riding in the sky in the X-Tornado.

One-"I'm most impressed that this planet has many qualities as our planet!"

Four-"Yeah! Except this planet is crawled with freaky looking animals!"

Sonic and Tails-"We've heard that!"

Two-"Damn it Numbuh Four, don't you have any respect?"

One-"Besides, these so-called "Freaky looking animals" are just like us humans! And they are here to help us!"

Two-"And don't forget that if it wasn't for Sonic, you would be piranha food right now!"

Four-"Yeah, but I still don't like it!"

Tails-"Can we stay focussed here?"

Sonic-"I've been focussed since yesterday!"

KND boys-"Yes, Tails."

As they continued, they hear an explosion from somewhere in the view.

Sonic-"Whoa! Looks like trouble's in town!"

Tails-"Your right! Let's go!"

One-"WAIT! What about-"

Too late, the X-Tornado flies at top speed into where the explosion came from.

Meanwhile…

Tic, tic, tic!!!

Shadow turns on his communicator and the Commander appears in the screen.

Commander-"Shadow! Do you read me?"

Shadow-"Loud and clear! What is it?"

Commander-"We have just located Dr. Eggmna in Station Square! He appears to have found a Chaos Emerald and now our forces are trying to take him out, but he's still to strong! We require your assistance immediately, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow-"Understood, initiating the mission now!"

Shadow turns off his communicator.

Five-"Who's Dr. Eggman?"

Shadow-"He's-"

Three-"Wait, don't tell me! He's some sort of cartoon character isn't it?"

Shadow looks at her with a disbelief look on his face.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Five-"Never mind her, just tell us."

Shadow-"Dr. Eggman is an evil genius with an IQ of 300 who is always trying to take over the world! And the Chaos Emeralds are what he needs to achieve that goal!"

Five-"Well Numbuh Five says: BRING IT ON BABY!!!"

Three-"YAY!!! We are going to save the world!!!"

Shadow-"OK, let's go then."

Shadow grabs them by their wrists and "skates" off at high speed, while the girls just scream all the way. Or cheering in Numbuh Three's case.

Five-"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Three-"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

**Transmission Interrupted…**

A/N: Well, Eggman's on the loose again. R&R, please, if ya ever want to see the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	9. Big City Battle

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPRATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncreadably

**C**ool

**Big city battle**

**Continuing transmission**

Sonic, Tails and the KND boys are now fling over a huge city with large buildings and somehow they could hear people screaming.

Four-"I wonder what is all the commotion about?"

Sonic-"Sounds like Eggman is up to no good again!"

One-"I don't get it, why does he want the Chaos Emeralds so mush?"

Tails-"Because, Chaos Emeralds can turn anyone's thoughts into power and in the wrong hands, they can destroy the entire world!"

One-"Well normally, I would go against such talk, but since we are on another planet."

Sonic-"Well get used to it, cause it's a long journey! But let's forget about that for now; let's go kick some Eggman butt!"

Tails-"Let's go!"

And they fly thru the streets.

Meanwhile…

Eggman was now riding a blue lizard robot. He had just broke out of a jewellery store and in his hand was a purple diamond shaped stone. In front of him are a bunch of human soldiers and robots.

Captain-"Alright Eggman! Surrender yourself right now! And don't forget to hand over that Chaos Emerald, nice and easy!"

Eggman-"(Evil chuckle) Surrender? Your joking right? (laughs maniacally)"

Captain-"Who said we're kidding? Give up!"

Eggman-"I never give up!"

Eggman pushes the button in his panel and the lizard robot shoots from his mouth, a laser at them. When it hit, it created a huge explosion. When the explosion faded, there are some robots scraped and some guards wounded.

Eggman-"That will teach you to mess with me!"

Then Eggman hears a whistle. He looks up and is unpleased to see the X-Tornado approaching him. He could see Sonic standing on the nose cone with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face.

Eggman-"(angry) ARGH!!! Why must you always get in my way!?"

Sonic jumps down the plane and lands in front of Eggman's lizard robot.

Captain-"Oh Sonic, glad you could make it!"

Sonic-"No problem! I'm also sure that Shadow might show up too!"

Captain-"I sure hope he does!"

Eggman-"Sonic. Your never going to get my Chaos Emerald Sonic! NEVER!"

In the X-Tornado…

One-"Chaos Emeralds are what we need to get back to our planet right?"

Tails-"Yeah."

One-"Alright then. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATION!!!"

And with that, Numbuhs One, Two and Four jump out from the X-Tornado and they all land next to Sonic.

Captian-"Huh? Who are you?"

One-"Ahem. We are the Kids Next Door and we are here to help Sonic get that Chaos Emerald!"

Captain-"Oh good! Friends of Sonic, right!"

Four-"Listen here mustachio, we are not-"

One-"Forget about it Numbuh Four, we have a giant lizard with a giant talking egg riding on it, to deal with!"

Two-"Yeah! Time to crack that Eggman wide open!"

Sonic-"It's party time!"

Eggman-"ARGH!!! You got away with the Emerald last time, but definitely not today! (charges at the heroes)"

Sonic-"Let's do it to it!"

And they charge back.

First Sonic runs around the lizard, confusing him, then Numbuh One shoots his hairdryer gun at the cockpit, causing it to shake.

Next, Eggman shoots lasers from the robot's mouth. Sonic and the KND boys just keep running from the blasts. Sonic curls up to a spiny ball and rolls into it's belly, causing it to tilt back.

Numbuh Four then takes out his kangaroo gun, but the kangaroo now looked half human, half itself, now with narrow brown eyes, Red boxing gloves and blue sneakers.

Four-"What the?"

Kangaroo-"Uh, do you mind?"

Four-"YOU CAN TALK???"

One-"Numbuh Four, stop wasting time and get rid of that guy!"

Four-"Right!"

Eggman-"??? Is that a…kangaroo?"

And the kangaroo, kicks the cockpit. The kick was SO hard, that the robot lizard was blown down the street.

One-"Whoa! I just noticed that the kangaroo has changed too!"

Two-"Yeah, the kangaroo gun has been upgraded!"

Sonic-"Numbuh Four, what are you doing with that kid?"

Four-"Kid?"

Kangaroo-"Yeah kid, I'm also a mobion now!"

Sonic-"You have made a gun with a kangaroo?"

Two-"Well, it is all part our 2X4 technology!"

Sonic-"Well, just leave him alone, okay!"

And Numbuh Four puts the kangaroo gun away.

Tails-"(calling out) Look out guys, it's not over yet!"

And they look down the street and they see the robot lizard crawling up to them at great velocity.

Eggman-"It's payback time, Sonic!"

Sonic runs up to the robot and gives a spin dash at the cockpit, causing it to shack. Eggman shoots more lasers from the robot's mouth, but he keeps dodging them. And when he wasn't looking, Sonic good whipped by the robot's tail, making him fly down the road and stops in front of the KND boys.

One-"Sonic? Are you Okay?"

Four-"Why should we care about him, he's a cruddy teenager for crying out loud!"

Sonic-"Huh? I don't get it, why are you guys so pumped up about me being a teenager?"

Four-"Because Speedo, teenagers are as also sick as adults!"

One-"Numbuh Four, Sonic may be a teenager but he helped out with in saving you!"

Two-"He's right, besides he's here to help us!"

Sonic-"You guys fight adults and teenagers? But, those are the ones who are evil right?"

Two-"Yeah, but Numbuh Four here doesn't agree that we should trust any of them. Not to mention that he was part of a bully fight."

While they are talking, Eggman takes this opportunity to try out his new weapon. With the Emerald.

Eggman-"He, he, he! Now those pests are going to learn to respect me!"

Eggman places the emerald in the machine. The lizard bot opens it's mouth and reviles a HUGE laser cannon, with the purple emerald in the centre.

Eggman-"Your mine!"

The cannon starts building energy.

Back at the conversation…

Sonic-"I see. So you guys do trust me right?"

One-"Well, after you saved Numbuh Four, yes."

Two-"Yeah, and I also think you are pretty cool too, right Numbuh Four?"

Four-"(Grumbles)"

Tails-"GUYS!!! Eggman is up to no good, and you guys are just talking about something!!!"

They look down the road and they see Eggman, finishing charging energy.

Sonic-"He's using the Chaos Emerald to charge up that thing! The blast could take out the half of the city!"

KND-"WHAT???"

Eggman-"Almost done! Just you wait Sonic!"

Sonic-(looks back at Nigel, Hoagie and Wally) So are guys going to help me? Or is because I'm a teenager?"

One-"I say, BATTLE STATIONS!!!"

And the heroes charge at the robot.

Tails-"EGGMAN!!!"

Eggman sees Tails approaching him in his X-Tornado and smiles evilly.

Eggman-"He, he, you're a perfect target for me now!"

Eggman pushes the button on the panel and a missile is shot from the forehead of the robot. It flies up to Tails.

Tails-"Oh no!"

And Tails tries to flies away from the missile, but the missile just kept following him.

Sonic-"TAILS!!!"

Tails-"I can't shack it!"

Eggman-"(laughs maniacally) Take that Tails! Your going to be blown to pieces!!!"

But right before the missile hit the plane, it was hit and blown up by a yellow spear shaped laser.

Eggman-"What?!"

And Shadow appears out of warp.

Sonic-"(chuckles) What took you so long? You sure know how to make an entrance!"

Shadow-"Huff, whatever Sonic.

Four-"You know this guy?"

Sonic-"KNDudes, meet the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow-"So you three are the missing Kids Next Door members that those two girls told me about?"

Four-"Girls?"

A female voice-"(happily) HI GUYS!!!"

And a certain cat and bat appear next to Shadow.

One-"Numbuh Three? Numbuh Five?"

Five-"Hey guys, nice make over."

Sonic-"So you're the other missing KND operatives?"

Five-"You should say so baby!"

Two-"Hey guys, I think we've got some unfinished business to take care of."

And they all see Numbuh Two's point. Eggman had just finished charging his attack.

Eggman-"This is it Sonic! Egg Chaos Cannon, FIRE!!!"

Shadow-"(Takes out a green diamond-shaped stone) CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

The Robot and Eggman turn black and white and the laser moves in slow motion.

Two-"What happened?"

Shadow-"I used Chaos Control to slow their time. You got 30 seconds."

Sonic-"Thanks Shadow. Tails, It's ring time!"

Tails-"OK Sonic!"

And Tails shoots a golden ring from under the nose cone and it flies up to Sonic's hand.

Sonic-"Thanks!"

Sonic holds the ring tightly on his hand and starts feeling it's energy. Beams of light come out from the ring.

Three-"What's going on?"

Shadow-"Sonic is going to use the power ring to kick that guy's ass!"

Sonic then turns into his spin attack form and starts moving at supersonic speed all around the robot and at the same time breaking thru the robot, leaving huge shocking holes all over it. Sonic finished by breaking thru the head, thus destroying the laser and get the Chaos Emerald. After Sonic destroyed the laser, the blast that was shot, vanished.

Sonic lands in front of Shadow and the KND: Sector V. The robot turns back to normal, but covered with holes all over.

Eggman-"WHAT???"

Sonic-"Hey Eggman!"

Two-"See ya next blow! (laughs)"

And with that, the robot explodes to bits and Eggman is sent out fling while screaming in horror, until he disappears in the sky with a flash.

Sonic-""See ya next blow"? I don't get it."

Five-"(groans) Even on another planet, this guy's lines are still lame!"

Tails-(calling out) Yo guys!"

Tails lands the X-Tornado close by and jumps out from it.

Tails-"Is everyone alright?"

Sonic-"Yeah Tails, everything is fine."

Three-"Oh hi there cute two-tailed foxy! Who are you?"

Tails-"Huh? Oh, I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

Five-"Tails? Well that does fit in you since you have two tails."

Tails-"Thanks. So who are you two?"

Five-"Ahem. I am Kids Next Door operative Numbuh Five, second in command of Kids Next Door: Sector V!"

Three-"Well, I'm Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh Three, nurse and animal caring of Kids Next Door: Sector V!"

Tails-"Cool!"

Sonic-"I'll say, even though Numbuh Four is so pumped up about me being a teenager."

Shadow-"Yeah, Numbuh Five told me that too the first time I met her and Numbuh Three."

Three-"(to Sonic) Hey, and who are you? You kinda look like Shadow!"

Sonic-"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Tails-"Also known as the Fastest Thing Alive!"

Three-"Really?"

Sonic-"Yep."

One-"Well, now that we are all back together, we have to find those Chaos Emeralds in order to go home right?"

Shadow-"Exactly."

Captain-"(calling out) SONIC, SHADOW!!!"

The heroes look down the street and see the the captain and some soldiers coming.

Captain-"Nice work, you and your friends have saved the city from total destruction!"

Sonic-"No prob."

Shadow-"Huff, it was to easy."

And they hear the people cheering for them and running up to them.

People-"YEAH SONIC! YEAH SHADOW! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!"

As the heroes were being carried by their fans, they're being watched via computer by these five strange people shrouded in the darkness. They eyes glow blood red in the dark.

A/N: Well, that is one big chapter! R&R, in order to see the next chapter of, **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	10. Delightful Cheildren from Down the Lane

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**The Delightful Children from Down the Lane**

**Continuing transmission**

In the sky, there is a huge fortress-like base, floating between the clouds. Inside, the hallways are full of security cameras and lasers. Huge rooms, full of machines and robots. In the control room, there are two robots working on the computers: Decoe, a tall yellow robot with purple eyes; and Bocoe, a short grey robot with brown eyes. Behind them, sitting on a chair, is the evil genius, Dr. Eggman.

Decoe-"Chill out Doctor, all kids hate you, even adults!"

Bocoe-"Yeah, these "Kids Next Door", will probably come to kick your butt again, if you go near them."

Eggman was just in thought. He wants to know more about the KND, but how? He doesn't have any data on them. All he knows is that they fight adults and apparently teenagers too. If they are with Sonic, they should destroy him, but no, they are letting them help them find the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman-"Hmm, if those kids fight adults, maybe in their world there is someone who is their enemy. But, how are we going to get one?"

BEEP! BEEP!

Decoe-"Doctor! There is someone at the door!"

Eggman-"Show me the image!"

The screen turns on and they could see a purple fling car standing on the platform to the entrance. They then see five cloaked characters, all coming out from that same car.

Cloaked characters-"(at the same time) _Hello, Doctor Eggman! May we come in please?_"

Eggman-"What is that you want from me?"

Cloaked characters-"_We came here to make, an alliance!_"

Eggman becomes thoughtful, until-

Eggman-"Fine then, come in!"

Eggman pushes a button on his chair and the five figures disappear. Then they reappear in the room.

Eggman-"So, what makes you want to ally with me?"

Cloaked characters-"Well now, we saw you having a though battle with some group called: the "Kids Next Door" and some teenage blue hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog if we recall correctly. Well, we know everything about the Kids Next Door and we even have got all the data on them!"

The shortest cloaked one takes out a file case and shows it to Eggman. The evil genius takes a look inside it.

Cloaked characters-"Oh yeah, and if you don't want us to join you, then we got just the thing we need to make you change your mind!"

And the middle-sized one takes out, a yellow diamond-shaped stone. The Yellow Chaos Emerald. Eggman become is though, until-

Eggman-"Very well then, you have a deal."

Cloaked characters-"Thank you! Now, time to revile to you who we are!"

And they remove their hoods. They are all weasels. The shortest is blonde, white fur around the mouth, pointy ears and creepy looking narrow light blue eyes; the weasel to his left is a fat female one, about the same size of the first one, with glasses over her creepy looking light blue eyes, white fur around the mouth, pointy ears, two pony tails and her fur is brown; the weasel to the shortest, is a tall female one, with long blonde hair, a pink bow on the top of her head, pointy ears, white fur around the mouth and creepy looking light blue eyes; behind the fat one was male one, but his face wasn't visible, because he is wearing a red helmet over his head and creepy looking light blue eyes shined in the darkness of it; and behind one and the last one is the tallest of all, with long brown hair that covered his eyes and pointy ears. And all of them had small fangs coming out from their mouths.

"We are…"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane"! (maniacal laugh)"

**Transmission Interrupted**

A/N: Oh my god! The Delightful Children are in the same world as the KND! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!!


	11. Amy Rose

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Amy Rose**

Sonic, Tails, Shadow and the KND are all sitting on a bench of Station Square's Central Park. They were all reading the newspaper, saying that once again, the world renown hero Sonic the Hedgehog has once again stopped the evil Dr. Eggman from destroying the city. Apparently the KND have also appeared as Sonic's new friends, mush to Numbuh four's disgust.

Four-"Those losers! What makes them think that we are friends with a teenager?!"

Three-"Oh come on Numbuh four, look at him! His so cool and he's a hero according to the paper!"

Sonic-"(sigh) I don't get it, why are you guys so pumped up about me being a teenager?"

One-"Okay, it's because, like our main enemies, the grown ups, they want to boss us kids around, not letting us do anything we want. That's why we are pumped up about you being a teenager."

Five-"Yeah, we always protect kids from their rule. There are teenagers that are also willing to put us out of busyness, like my big sister Cree and Chad the traitor."

Tails-"(horrified) Your sister is your enemy?!"

Five-"Well, she is a teenager and she even used to be a on of us, but she got decommissioned when she became 13. Now she wants revenge, by destroying us."

Sonic-"And I guess the reason was because the Kids Next Door are for under that age, right?"

One-"Precisely."

Sonic-"Well, then let me tell you this. I may be the teenagers, by I am going to support you and help you find the Chaos Emeralds. Do we have a deal?"

One-"Agreed."

Two-"Cool."

Three-"Okey Dokey, Arachokey!

Four-"(Kch) Fine."

Five-"Sure thing, baby."

Sonic-"Thanks guys."

Tails-"Yeah, glad you understand that Sonic isn't like the ones you know!"

Shadow-"(thinking) _Huff, freaks_."

A female voice-"SONIC! I FOUND YOU!"

Sonic-"Oh brother."

**Sweat drop on his head**

And a pink streak of light jumps on Sonic. When it died down, it reviled to be a 12-year-old pink female hedgehog. She was hugging Sonic.

Pink hedgehog-"It's about time I caught you!"

Sonic-"Urgh, calm down Amy!"

Numbuh Two and Four laugh at the whole thing, while Numbuh Three finds it cute and the others look at this in embracement.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

The pink hedgehog, who apparently is called Amy, only stops hugging Sonic when she saw the KND. The operatives look at her and see that she has narrow green eyes that looked like they were close to each other, pointy ears and her spines are all curved down. She wears a red hair ribbon on her head, a red dress with a white turtle neck, white gloves, golden rings on her wrists and red boots with white lines going down on top.

Amy-"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

Numbuh One stands up and makes his military pose.

One-"We are the Kids Next Door, we defend kids from adults from their oppressive ways and we are the Kids Next Door operatives of Sector V."

Amy-"Wow! You kids have your own organisation?"

One-"Affirmative. Now, to introduce ourselves. Guys?"

Others-"Right!"

Five-"Kids Next Door operative Numbuh Five, second in command of Sector V!"

Four-"Kids Next Door operative Numbuh Four, expert of hand-to-hand combat of sector V!"

Three-"Kids Next Door operative Numbuh Three, nurse and animal caring of Sector V!"

Two-"Kids Next Door operative Numbuh Two, 2X4 technology officer of Sector V!"

One-"And I am Kids Next Door operative Numbuh One, the leader of Sector V!"

Amy-"Cool!"

Sonic-"Yeah, even though Numbuh Four is pumped up about me being a teenager."

Amy-"Why?"

Sonic-"Never mind."

Amy-"Well then, I'm Amy Rose, it's nice to meet you. So, where are you from?"

One-"We are from planet Earth. We had found one of the Chaos Emeralds in our treehouse and it created this thing called Chaos Control and now here we are as a hedgehog, a bear, a cat, an echidna and a bat."

Amy-"Chaos Emeralds appearing in other worlds? Now where did I hear that before?"

Sonic-"We all have heard about it before."

Two-"How come?"

Shadow-"It's probably because someone must have sent that emerald into your world and then you ended up in here."

Five-"But how is that even possible?"

Shadow-"I don't know, but I think that's what happened."

Amy-"Could it be because it's someone who wants to get rid of you in another place different from yours?"

Five-"Now that is just crazy."

Sonic-"Well, soon or later, we will find figure out this whole thing and fix everything, but for now, enjoy the adventure while we find the emeralds!"

Two-"Okay, I'm in!"

Three-"Cool!"

Five-"Yeah, I guess we have plenty of time."

One-"Yeah, I guess I can call this a mission."

Four-"Well, fine. Just don't think about in taking us to a trap, TEENAGER!"

Sonic-"Now why would I do that?"

Four-"Never mind."

Amy-"In that case, I'm going to help you guys!"

Sonic-"Uh, sure."

**Sweat drop on his head**

Three –"Awwwwww, I think they like each other!"

Everyone-"(looks at Numbuh Three)"

Three-"What?"

Shadow-"Let's just get going, already."

Sonic-"Yeah, let's go!"

And with that, everyone races off, while a fly-like robot is watching them.

A/N: Well, this is going to be exiting. Will they find the Chaos Emeralds and return home? Or will the Delightful Children going to show their faces and get in their way? Find out in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.IC.**!!!


	12. Sonic and Tails' meeting

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Sonic and Tails' meeting**

**Continuing transmission**

The KND, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Amy are now flying over the ocean in the X-Tornado, whish now had an extra cockpit. Tails and Hoagie are in the front, Nigel and Abby are in the second, and Wally, Kuki and Amy are in the third one. Sonic and Shadow are standing on the wings, one on each side.

Four-"(mumbles to himself)"

Amy-"(to Numbuh Three) What's wrong with Numbuh Four?"

Three-"He's mumbling about Sonic being a teenager, because back in our world, adults and teenagers are our number one enemies."

Amy-"Oh. Hey wait! Sonic's a teenager, but there is no reason for him being your enemy!"

Five-"That may be true, but in our world, adults are willing to boss over us kids and teenager, according to Numbuh One, just can't wait to grow up so that they can really boss us around. Some like my Big sister Cree, and Chad used to be Kids Next Door operatives, but they got decommissioned because-"

Four-"Because the Kids Next Door are for under the age of thirteen only!"

Five-"Yeah, and we usually lock them up and then whip out their memories about any information on the Kids Next Door, but these got away and now they are willing to destroy us!"

One-"And that is why, we are pumped up about teenagers."

Amy-"(becomes silent)"

Two-"(sigh) Cree. Man, even though she's a teenager, she is so-"

One-"Not on our side, Numbuh Two."

Shadow-"(whispers to Sonic) I really don't like these guys, do you Sonic?"

Sonic-"Hmm, listen, I may be the teenagers, but I support them, even if they consider me as a bad guy."

Shadow-"(sigh) Well, let's just go find those damn Chaos Emeralds already."

Tails-"You know what Kids Next Door? (the KND look at him) Sonic may be a teenager, but he's always been my best friend of all time! Ever since the day I met, he has always accepted me as his mechanist AND my best friend!"

Three-"Oh! A story! Tell me, tell me!"

Two-"Yeah, go ahead and tell us!"

Four-"Oh, this ought be good."

Tails-"It started, three years ago…"

(Flashback)

_The days before I had met Sonic, I've always been bullied by those who where a lot stronger then me and they always made fun of me because of my brilliant mind and the inventions I've made._

Tails-"(trying to escape from an iguana's grip) NO, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!!" 

Iguana-"(holding Tails tightly) Come on! Hurry up and smash that piece of junk!" 

Bear-"That's not junk."

Tails-"DON'T!"

The bear smash the gadget that was standing on a stump, with a baseball bat.

Bear-"There, now it's junk!"

Turtle-"Way to go!"

Tails-"NOO!"

The Iguana releases Tails who just runs up to the smashed up gadget, in tears.

Turtle-"Smell you around, Pixel Brain!"

The three bullies leave laughing with joy. Later, Tails was just walking thru the forest, while looking at the smashed up gadget on his hands, with tears coming down from his eyes.

_I never had any friends those days, until a certain blue blur appeared._

Tails hears a sound approaching and spots something coming down the road at really fast speed and when it stopped, it reviled to be none other then Sonic the Hedgehog. The young hedgehog looked around and then he continued running down the road. Tails was most amazed.

Tails-"(thinking) _He's so cool!_"

Tails follows the road that Sonic took and then he finds himself in the middle of an open space with a red plane in the middle.

Tails-"(runs up to the plane) Wow, so cool! It's mechanism is incredible, but maybe I can make it better."

Tails starts remodelling the plane, by upgrading the engine, so that it can go faster, and right now he was repainting it with blue.

A voice-"Hey! What are you doing?"

Tails turns around and sees Sonic looking determined.

Tails-"Uh, sorry to bother, every time I see a machine or any type of transport or what so ever I always become excited."

Sonic-"(Looking at his modified plane) Hmm, not bad for a kid. And you've also made a good job in repainting it!"

Tails-"Huh? So, you are happy about it?"

Sonic-"Of course." 

Tails-"Oh, I have also been upgrading it's engine so that it can go really fast!"

Sonic-"No kidding? Cool!"

Tails-"Yeah, I may be a kid, but with a brilliant mind and two tails of course. (giggles)" 

Sonic-"yeah, really cool! The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Tails-"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!"

Sonic-"Nice to meet you Tails. You know, I could really have a mechanist like you with me and of course, as my friend."

Tails-"(gasp) Really?!"

Sonic-"Of course! (winks his eye and gives a thumbs up in the process)"

Tails-"Oh thank you Sonic, I promise you won't regret it! We'll make a great team!"

(End Flashback)

Tails-"And ever since that day, we have been best friends, we were like brothers. We always worked together to save the world from Dr. Eggman."

One-"(shocked) A teenager who cares about kids. I would have never thought there would be anything like this in the whole world."

Two-"But what about the bullies? Did Sonic ever teach them a lesson for calling you a "pixel brain"?"

Tails-"Yeah, but that's another story."

Sonic-"(scratches his nose)"

Three-"Tails, that is the best story I have ever heard!"

That's when everyone notices that Numbuh Four had fallen asleep while Tails was telling the story.

Five-"(sigh) That kid is so fired."

Shadow-"Huff, he's in fact the most idiotic kid I have ever met."

Amy-"(sigh) Boys will be boys."

That's when they notice that the Chaos Emeralds are glowing.

Two-"Huh? What's wrong with the Emeralds?"

Tails-"They are reacting! It means that there's a Chaos Emerald near by!"

Three-"Looky! Land Ahoy!"

Everyone looks ahead and spots an Island ahead.

Shadow-"I sense that there's a Chaos Emerald there!" 

Sonic-"Alright! Let's go Tails!"

Tails-"Alright! Hold on tight everyone!"

And upon these words, Tails, pilots the X-Tornado toward the island, unawear of the danger that they will find there.

**Transmission interrupted**

A/N: How about that huh? Numbuh Four will never change, now will he? If you want to see what will happen on that Island, you will have to read the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.IC.**!!!


	13. The parrot and his Emerald

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Bart the Parrot.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**The**** parrot and his emerald**

**Continuing transmission**

At Eggman's floating fortress, Eggman had just been reading data on the KND: Sector V, that the Delightful Children gave him.

Eggman-"Hmm, this is quiet an interesting research, Delightful Children, and I can see that you are the only well behaved ones from back at your world, huh?"

DC-"_Well, if that is what you want to call, yes. With the Chaos Emeralds we will have the power to destroy them for good!_"

Eggman-"(chuckles) Yes, and I shall finally destroy that annoying hedgehog!"

DC-"_Now Eggman, what is to know about this teenage hedgehog?_"

Eggman-"Well, Sonic the Hedgehog is the world's fastest hedgehog and the hero of Mobius, unlike in your world, he doesn't fight anyone because of what age they have and he's always interfering with my plans to take over the world. He can defeat powerful foes with the power of the Power Rings and the Chaos Emeralds. I even got here newspapers about Sonic's saving the world."

Eggman hands the Delightful Children a box full of newspapers, they read them and they said that Sonic had saved the world numerous times, and these are the following incidents: the Death Egg; Mecha Sonic; Perfect Chaos; the Biolizard; Metal Overlord; the Black Arms and Eggman NEGA.

Decoe-"The doctor will never forgive Sonic for beating him in just all kinds of attempts for world domination."

Bocoe-"And the newspapers are just a reminder of failed attempts."

DC-"_I see the hedgehog is a really tough teenager. (sigh) If only we had someone like him on our side._"

Eggman-"Shadow is like him and used to be on m side, during the Biolizard incident, but now he found out his true purpose is to protect this world from evil and now his part of the Guardian of United Nations, or G.U.N. in short."

DC-"Well, no matter, let's just find and destroy them before they get their hands on the Chaos Emeralds, shall we?"

Eggman-"Right well, Decoe, Bocoe!"

Decoe-"Doctor, we found a Chaos Emerald!"

Bocoe-"It's located in Seaside Village, on Ginger Island!"

Eggman-"Good now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald!"

While he laughs maniacally, the Delightful Children look at each other, grinning.

Meanwhile, the X-Tornado has just landed on the beach, the KND and the mobions all jump down from it and walk up to the village.

One-"So, your saying that there's a Chaos Emerald is in that village, huh?"

Shadow-"I posses the ability to sense a Chaos Emerald's power and yes, there is a Chaos Emerald here."

Four-"Then what are we waiting for; let's get this over with already!"

Amy-"(to Numbuh Three) Hey, Numbuh Three? Is your friend always like this?"

Three-"(sigh) Yeah, sometimes he can act like a big meanly sometimes, but he is a good kid too."

Between Numbuhs Two and Four…

Two-"Listen Numbuh Four, you don't have to get pumped up about working with teenagers here."

Four-"Oh yeah? And why not, they are our enemies!"

Two-"In our world maybe, but don't forget that Sonic saved you from those robot piranhas."

Four-"(silence)"

Five-"You know what Sonic? That story that Tails told us, it makes me wish that My Sister was like that."

Sonic-"I understand, your sister wants to get rid of you and your friends."

Five-"Well, since we are on another planet we don't have to worry about teenagers that try to bug us don't you agree Numbuh One?"

One-"Agreed, now let's go look for that Chaos Emerald!"

As they walk around the village, they enter some kind of tent. Once inside, they see that it looks like some kind of shop and a parrot was holding on to the ceiling.

Four-"Cool! Check out all the dead stuff!"

Numbuh Four pokes the parrot, causing it to wake up and it bites Numbuh Four's finger, causing him to cry in pain.

Parrot-"Touch the goods again Knucklehead and you will be counting with your toes!"

The parrot jump down from the ceiling and lands on the desk.

Parrot-"I am Bart, Bart the Parrot!"

Numbuh One looks closely to Bart and he sees that it's 11-years-old, blue and red fathers, a yellow beak, red feather tails, white gloves, yellow sneakers, orange eyes, large blue feathers coming out from the back of his head, yellow fur on the chest and silver goggles over his head, with green lances.

Three-"It is very nice to meet you Bart!"

Bart-"And to you too my friend, welcome to my shop! So, what can I do for you?"

Tails-"We came here because we followed the signal of something of value."

Bart-"Really? Like what?"

Shadow-"Like a Chaos Emerald."

Bart-"A Chaos Emerald, huh? Oh yes, I have one of those, it's the one and only."

Bart starts digging up on his closet and takes from it a Dark Blue stone.

Bart-"Is this you have been looking for?" 

Sonic-"Yes! That's it!"

Bart-"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't give it to you." 

All-"HUH???"

Four-"And why in the name of crud not?"

Bart-"It's simple, this stone is my lucky charm, it helped me with my business a lot!

Five-"That very nice and all but, Numbuh Five doesn't think anyone needs lucky charms to help themselves."

Bart-"My apologies but the stone is not for sale."

Four-"(growls) Why I outha…"

One-"Easy Numbuh Four, I have a plan. (to Bart) Listen, I have an idea, how about we play a little game."

Bart-"A game? What do you have in mind?"

One-"It's like this, if we win, you will have to give us your Chaos Emerald."

Bart-"(raises his eyebrow) And what if I win?"

One-"Um, guys?"

Two-"If you win, you can have the other Emeralds we have."

All-"NUMBUH TWO!!!"

Bart-"Deal!"

All-"Huh?"

Bart-"That right, I accept the challenge, now name it."

Two-"Um, does any of you guys know any games from this world?"

Sonic-"Well, there is one game we can play."

Tails-"What do you have in mind, Sonic?"

Sonic-"An Extreme Gear race!"

KND-"A what?"

Bart-"(grins) Your smarter then I though! Okay, an Extreme Gear race it is!"

Two-"What's an Extreme Gear?"

Tails-"Extreme Gears are vehicles of high speed racing, from hover boards, to skates and to bikes!"

KND-"Cool!"

Bart takes out from his pocket a small capsule, press a button on it and it transforms into a hover board.

Bart-"So, whish one of you do I have to race?"

Sonic-"Race me."

Sonic claps his hands tree times and then there's a flash of light over his body, when it died down, the KND are surprised to see that now his wearing different red sneakers, with white lasses and silver sunglasses with green lances over his head. Under his arm is a blue hover board.

Sonic-"Let's race."

**Transmission Interrupted**

A/N: Sonic is now going to race Bart in order to get the Chaos Emerald, but unbeknownst to them, a certain evil genius and a group of British kids are coming. Will Sonic and the KND get the Emerald before their arrival? Or are they going to take it away before they "Know it"? Find out in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!! R&R, please!


	14. Extreme Gear racing

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworld

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Extreme Gear racing**

**Continuing transmission**

Outside the tent, Sonic and Bart stand beside each other, with the boards under their arms. The KND, Amy, Tails and Shadow were watching.

Tails-"On your marks…get set…GO!"

Sonic and Bart jump on their boards and they move forward at high speed, that a gust of wind blew the audience with it (except Shadow).

Everyone-"WHOAAA!!!"

Three-"(happy as always) WHEEEEE!!! I'M FLYING!!! WHEEEEE!!!"

Then they all fall on the ground, moaning. Shadow warped in.

Shadow-"(looking at the others) Hm, hm, hm, amateurs."

Sonic & Bart ride their boards, thought the village at high speed, right now they are neck and neck.

Bart-"You sure know how to ride that thing, don't you?"

Sonic-"Same thing here! I even out bested Jet the Hawk at Babylon Garden!"

Bart-"The legendary wind master huh? He probably lost to you because he was to soft, cause this emerald is mine! (speeds up)"

Sonic-"In your dreams! (rides after him)"

They take tight turns around the streets and tents, jump from anything that can be used as ramps and also avoiding any obstacles in the way, such as people or cars. The others stand on top of a house so that they can see the race.

Two-"Wow! Those boards are really a true piece of art!"

Tails-"They most certainly are!"

Amy-"Don't you worry guys, Sonic will get that Emerald for you!"

One-"So cool! We really should use one of those and share it with the rest of our team."

Five-"Hm, quiet a brilliant idea, Numbuh One."

Four-"But what I don't get is, how the crud can that plank stay afloat and move that fast?"

Tails-"That's very easy to explain, according to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the-"

Four-"(cutting Tails off) STOP!!! I get okay? It just floats and that's good enough for me."

Tails-"Sorry, but you asked."

Four-"And now I regret it."

Others-"(sigh)"

Back in the race, the two racers jump from a ramp and they both make incredibly impossible stunts on their boards, while in mid-air. After they land, the two racers then take a tight turn and continue racing between cars and people.

Random (adult) chicken-"(gets almost over runner) SLOW DOWN!!!"

Sonic & Bart-"SORRY!!!"

Four-"(laughs) Did you see the face of that guy?"

Two-"Yeah, but if it was funny, I would be the first one to laugh."

Four-"(looks at Numbuh Two) Who are you?"

Tails-"Guys, I think you should give more cheering for Sonic and less making fun of people."

Amy-"Yeah! GO SONIC!!"

Bart now takes the lead and Sonic right on his tail.

Bart-"So Sonic, have you ever experienced THIS?"

Sonic-"Huh?"

Bart starts spinning around until he creates a tornado that moves in direction to Sonic.

Sonic-"Don't think I know nothing!"

As the tornado caught Sonic in it, he started spinning in the opposite way, causing the tornado to vanish.

Sonic-"Top that one Barty! (speeds up)"

On the top of the house…

Tails-"COME ON SONIC YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

Amy-"YEAH, SHOW THIS BIRD BRAIN WHO'S BOSS!!!"

Sonic & Bart are now neck and neck as they approach the finish line.

Two-"Man, their both neck and neck, how are we then suppose to know who will win?"

Tails-"Don't worry, I'm sure Sonic will beat Bart!"

Four-"I don't get it, how can you possibly be so dependent on that te-(gets slapped by Numbuh Five's hat), Hey what?"

Five-"Just shut it!"

Three-"WHEE! I wanna go Wind riding again!"

One-"Maybe some other time."

At the race, Sonic and Bart are still neck and neck as they keep approaching the finish line, when they both notice something walking on it: walking BOMBS!

Sonic & Bart-"WHOOAAA!!! BREAKS!!!"

Too late, the two racers crashed into the bombs and they exploded with the impact. Then Sonic and Bart are sent flying out from the blast.

Everyone (almost)-"SONIC!!!"

As they were being blown away, Sonic grabbed Bart by the arm and then with the other arm, he grabbed on to post light, then they both slide down the post into the ground.

Bart-"What the heck was that?"

Sonic-"You got me."

Others-"SONIC!!!"

Sonic sees Tails, Amy and the KND running up to him. Shadow just walked close behind.

Tails-"Sonic? Are you all right?"

Sonic-"Yeah don't worry, I'm okay and so is Bart."

Bart-"Yeah, and no worries, the emerald is right, (places his hand in his "pocket" but) here?"

One-"Uh oh, you've lost it, didn't you?"

Bart-"I'm afraid so, must have happened when we crashed into those bombs."

Four-"Great, now where is it?"

Voice-"He, he, he! Don't worry, it's right here!"

The heroes gasp as they see Eggman standing a few feet away, on his hand is Bart's Chaos Emerald.

Everyone-"EGGMAN!!!" 

Eggman-"Himself!"

Sonic-"What are you up to this time?" 

Bart-"And what do you think you are doing with my emerald!?"

Eggman-"Your emerald? Sorry, but it's mine, or should I say, OURS!!!" 

Heroes-"Ours?"

Eggman-"Yes, and Kids Next Door! There's someone I would like you to meet, maybe you all ready know them!"

KND-"Huh?"

And five certain weasels appear behind Eggman.

Weasels-"Greetings, Kids Next Dorks!"

KND-"(gasp)"

Sonic-"(looking at the KND) What's wrong? Who are these guys?"

KND-"IT'S THE DELIGHTFUL CHEILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE!!!"

**Transmission interrupted**

A/N: That's right! It's the Delightful Children From Down the Lane! What devious plan do they have to destroy them? Can somebody tell me? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!! R&R, puh-leeze!!!!!!!!!


	15. The Delightful's story

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Bart the Parrot.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**The Delightful's story**

Sonic-"Delightful what?"

One-"The only brats who are perfect menace for us children and the ones who are with the adults!"

Tails-"Oh I get it, these kids are with the ones you consider your enemies?"

Four-"What's it look like Propeller butt?"

Sonic-"(in his mind) Whoa, and I thought Fang and his goons were the only ones who called him that."

Shadow-"Who are you guys?!"

Delightful Children-"_Didn't you hear your friends? We are known by those brats as their enemies. We are the Delightful Children from down the Lane!_"

Amy-"Yeah, and your really creepy too!"

Sonic-"Well I'm-"

Delightful Chieldren-"_Sonic the Hedgehog._"

Sonic-"How do you know?"

Delightful Children-"_Oh, we know all about you, a teenage hedgehog who doesn't take any sides, a hedgehog who does nice things to both adults and kids! How pathetic!_"

One-"And are you creeps also going to tell us how did you get here? Hmm?"

Delightful Children-"_Oh, it was really simple. Remember the time that you sent us into space during that little catastrophe or something?_"

One-"You mean G.R.A.N.D.F.A.T.H.E.R., taking over the Earth? Yeah?"

Delightful Children-"_Well, during our trip we entered a black hole, but not just any black hole, a hole created by Chaos Energy!_"

Two-"Chaos Energy?"

Sonic-"The power of the Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow-"I think I've got it! It must be a portal caused by a Chaos Emerald reaction and the reason how that Chaos Emerald ended up in the Kids Next Door's world."

Delightful Children-"That's right, and we have spent some time here, hiding in secret in this world. We learned about the Chaos Emeralds and spent our life studying them and now that you stupid Kids Next Door are here, we can now use it's power to destroy you all!"

Bart-"Hey! Sorry to burst your bubble, but that Chaos Emerald you've got there is mine! Now give it back!"

Delightful Children-"(sigh_) Oh Eggman? Could you do the honour_?"

Eggman-"Of course!"

Eggman takes out a remote control and pushes a red button on it. As he did that, a giant gorilla robot appeared in the middle of the road. The KND, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow and Bart look at it.

Five-"It's always dealing with giant robots with you, isn't it Delightful dopes? Huh?"

The DC and Eggman disappeared.

Eggman-"We are right here!"

Five looks front and sees Eggman and the Delightfuls inside the robot gorilla's head.

Eggman-"Don't think this is going to be easy, because this robot has just enough power to destroy all of you: TWO Chaos Emeralds!"

Inside the mechanism, the light blue and yellow Chaos Emeralds glow radiantly.

Shadow-"Really? Because we have two Chaos Emeralds in our possession too!"

Three-"Two vs. two emeralds with magical powers? Sounds like a funny and fair fight!"

Sonic-"Alright guys! Don't hold anything back!"

Mobions-"Yeah!"

One-"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!!"

And the battle begins!

A/N: It's going to be quite a fight isn't it folks? Before I forget, this story takes three months after Operation: Z.E.R.O.. Well, now that that's settled, find out who will win in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!! R&R, please.


	16. Getting the monkey off your back

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Bart the Parrot.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Getting the monkey off your back**

**Continuing transmission…**

DC and Eggman-"FIRE!!"

The robot gorilla shots energy balls from his hands, but the KND and the mobions dodge them. Then the KND take to one side of the robot where the Delightful Children are while the mobians take the other side, where Eggman is.

Sonic: "KNDudes take care of the brats; we've got this old egg!"

Eggman: "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

During his distraction, Shadow struck.

Shadow: "Chaos Spear! (throws a yellow spear shaped laser)"

The pure energy hit the robot, throwing it slightly off balance. During this time, Numbuh Five using her new bat wings, took to the air. She circles around the robot once to stop just above the back of the neck.

Five: Guys, there's a short at the back of the neck!

One: Alright, you heard the girl!

Numbah Three, using her cat claws, begins to scale the side of the robot, where the weak point is.

Sonic: "I don't like this. It's never been this easy to take on this overgrown  
ape."

The robot began thrashing about, causing Numbuh Three to slip. She's holding on but slipping, with her claws still sunk into the metal, creating a loud scratching noise.

Everyone but Numbuh Three: "AUGH! (covers their eyes)"

DC: "Get her off the robot!"

Four: "I'll help!"

Numbuh Four charges at the robot and punches it. And to the KND's surprise, the punch knocked the robot down to the ground. Numbuh Three was, luckily, unharmed.

Four: (looks at his fist) Whoa! Did I actually do that?"

With the other KND, they were dumb fold about what Numbuh Four just did.

Two: "Is it me, or did…"

Sonic: "He he, echidnas have massive strength so it is possible that he could have done it."

Five: "Well, it sure came in handy!"

One: "Enough Chit-chat, Numbuh Three do your stuff!"

Three: "Right!"

She starts running toward the short, but before she could reach it, the robot got up, making her fall down on top of Numbuh Four.

Four: "OUCH!"

Three: "Oops, sorry!"

The robot turns around, reviling Eggman and the Delightful Children with angry looks on their faces.

DC-"Oh Eggman, what do you say we use "it" now?"

Eggman-"Good idea, since Chaos Emeralds are resistant to any kind of disaster."

With the mobions…

Bart-"Uh oh, looks like that Eggface and those brats are up to something!"

The robot points his hands down the ground and starts charging up energy from the chaos emeralds they have. The mobions immediately realised what they were about to do.

Tails-"They're going to blow up the town with the Chaos Emeralds! We've got to stop them!"

Sonic-"Hey Numbuh Two! Give the Chaos Emerald!"

Two: "Why?"

One: "Numbuh Two! Now is not the time for 50 questions, just give it to him!"

Two: Alright, alright, don't get your undines in a bundle."

Numbuh Two takes the white Chaos Emerald out from his toolbox and throws it at Sonic, who catches it with his hand.

Sonic:" Let's go Shadow!"

Shadow: "(humph) Don't have to tell me twice!"

The two hedgehogs dash toward the robot. Numbuh Four and Three were trying to reach the shot in the head, but the mechanic monkey just kept hoping around, unabling them to get on it's back.

Four: "This isn't working, we need a better plan!"

Three: "I know! Let's paint him with some Rainbow Monkey paint, and make him feel happy and cared!"

Four: (growls) HOW THE CRUDY HELL COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RAINBOW DOGGIES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!"

Three: "Well, maybe because you also need to know about shearing and love!"

DC-"Are you love birds done yet?"

The two operatives turn their attention to the robot gorilla with the Delightful Children and Eggman in the cockpit. They were pointing their hands at them, ready to blast them.

DC & Eggman: "Nighty Night! (evil laughter)"

Sonic: (calls out) HEY EGGMAN! DELIGHTFUL DORKS!"

The villains turn to the blue and the black hedgehogs.

Sonic: How about a little chaos energy competition? (he and Shadow take out their Chaos Emeralds)"

DC-"(grin and turn to Numbuhs Three and Four) We'll deal with you later!

Then the robot points it's hands at Sonic and Shadow, who were ready for whatever might happen. The KND and the mobions watch.

Two: "What are those two up to?"

Amy: "Watch and be amazed, this isn't something you see everyday!"

Tails: "Yeah, considering that you guys are from another planet!"

The two hedgehogs then start spinning but remained on where they were standing. The KND watch lots of energy balls gathering around them. When they stop, the two hedgehogs had now energy balls dancing around their bodies. Sonic's were blue and Shadow's were yellow.

Shadow: "Ready for this?"

Eggman: "As always."

DC and Eggman: "FIRE!!"

Then huge energy beams fly out from the robot's hands, while Sonic and Shadow chage right at them curled up in their spin attack forms. The two attacks start pushing each other with great power and they appeared to be equal.

Bart: "Their equal, how are we going to help them?"

Five: This might be a perfect opportunity to hit the shot!"

One: "You heard the girl, Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!"

Numbuh's One, Two and Three gather with Four and Three, they bright out their 2X4 technologie weapons: Numbuh One with the hairdryer gun, Numbuh Two with a laser rifle, Numbuh three with her T.H.U.M.P.E.R., Numbuh Four with two mustard guns and Numbuh Five another laser rifle.

One: Ready! Aim! (their weapons point at the shot) FIRE!!"

The fire work hit the shot, causing damage and the robot lost balance.

DC and Eggman: WHAT??"

The next thing they know are two streaks of light, a blue and a yellow one crashing thru the entire robot's body, until…

KA-BOOM!!

The robot exploded into a million scrap pieces and the Delightful Children and Eggman are flown out from the blast.

DC and Eggman: "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!"

And they all disappear in the sky with a flash of light. Sonic and Shadow land back down to the ground, now both holding two Chaos Emeralds, one in each hand: Sonic has the white and light blue one and Shadow has the purple and yellow one.

Later, Bart and the villagers thanked Sonic and the gang, as well as he KND for saving the town from independent doom. With gratitude, Bart decided to let the heroes have the light blue Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: "Thanks Bart."

Bart: "It's the least I could do. Good Luck in finding the rest of them! Bye!"

Heroes: "Bye!"

And the KND and the mobions returned to the X-Tornado and continued their quest for the Chaos Emeralds.

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N: Well, that was some action-packed chapter huh? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!! Thanks Shelby for helping co-write this chapter, you are the best gal, the best! Anyway, R&R, please.


	17. Volcano Chaos

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Volcanic Chaos**

**Continuing transmission…**

As the X-Tornado continued flying over the planet searching for the three remaining Chaos Emeralds, the emeralds they had began to glow brightly.

Two-"Woah! The emeralds are glowing!"

Tails-"Yeah, it means that there's a Chaos Emerald around this area."

The KND and the mobions look down to find themselves flying over a rocky terrain, but what caught their attention were the rivers of lava running between the rocks.

Four-"The Chaos Emerald is down there to that fiery zone?"

Amy-"Of course, why else would the Chaos Emeralds start glowing unless there's another one nearby?"

Shadow-"(groans) Let's just land already and look for that damn emerald."

Sonic-"Yeah yeah, just keep your shorts on Shadow."

Four-"But he's not wearing shorts!"

Five-"No Captain Brainasoid! That was a figure of speech for 'clam down' or 'chil out'!"

Four-"Oh, whatever."

Tails-"(looking around the zone) Sorry guys, but I can't find a proper place to land."

Sonic-"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. (to Numbuh One) Hey Numbuh One, do you and your friends think you have the stones for a HALO jump?"

One-"Of course Sonic, the Kids Next Door are all ways ready for anything!"

Four-"Yeah, except, what the cruddy hell does HALO mean?"

Two-"HALO stand for, High Altitude, Low Opening. It's parachute diving!"

Four-"Oh yeah!"

Sonic and Shadow were the first ones to jump off the wings down to the volcanic zone. Tails pushes the Auto-Pilot mode button then the eject button and everyone on board was shot from the plane and started diving down after Sonic and Shadow.

A few minutes later, Sonic, Shadow, Numbuh One, Numbuh Four, Tails, Numbuh Three, Amy and Numbuh Five landed safely on a plain , and bit bumpy, ground on their feet. Numbuh Two feel on his belly, whish caused him to hop and little and then land on his feet.

Two-"(whew) Normaly when I mess up I fall on my head."

Five-"Whatever."

The KND and the mobions looked around and they could see a road down thought the volcanic zone, also some lava rivers and lakes.

Four-"So, which way is the emerald?"

Tails-"(holding the yellow emerald) Just follow my lead."

One-"Alright team, you heard the fox kid."

Two, Three, Four and Five-"(nod)"

And they were off. As they journeyed, they kept climbing and sliding down some rocks and avoid falling in the lava. Numbuh Four almost fell in the lava, after a rocky bridge fell apart, but the others caught him just in time and they went on ahead.

Three-"(holding her nose) This place isn't only hot, it also smells funny!"

One-"Let's just keep an eye out for the Chaos Emerald."

As they carried on, they stopped by some rocks and look at what is the centre of this place: A huge active volcano.

Four-"(gulp) Please tell me the Emerald is not in THERE! (indicating the volcano)"

Shadow-"(humph) If you don't like it, then just sit here and wait for us."

Four-"Ugh, it's not that I'm scared or anything but-"

One-"Can we get a move on!?"

Four-"Okay, okay."

Sonic-"So Tails, the Chaos Emerald IS inside that volcano right?"

Tails-"That depends, let's take a closer look."

And the KND and mobions were off again, getting across some rocks and lava rivers and lakes. The closer they got to the volcano, the brighter the yellow emerald glew.

Tails-"No doubt, the Chaos Emerald IS inside the volcano."

Amy-"So now what? How are we going to get the Chaos Emerald without getting toasted?"

Two-"No problemo! I have the solution for infiltrating active volcanos! (digs up into his tool box and brings out a capsule)"

Amy-"Um, but that's just a capsule."

Two-"Just watch."

Numbuh two tosses the capsule onto the ground next to a lava river, then a transformation occurred from it. When the transformation was complete, the capsule had turned into a 2X4 technological boat. The mobions were impressed, except Shadow.

Two- Say hello to…"

KND computer- "Kids Next Door: H.O.T.S.H.O.T.. Hyper-cooled Operative Transport Survives Highly Oven-like Temperatures."

Two-"This baby here can survive any kind of temperature, even when you get to the bottom of a volcano. (howls in laughter)"

Five-"(slaps her hand over her forehead, groaning)"

Tails-"(looking at H.O.T.S.H.O.T.) It's quiet a structure you guys have made."

Shadow-"Even thought it's made out of house were."

Amy-"Let's just get a move on already?"

Sonic-"Yeah yeah, let's go!"

The KND and the mobions give a push to the boat and it starts floating on the lava surface. They all hop in and with Numbuh Two driving and Tails co-piloting, they were off throught the lava river toward the volcano. As they reach the volcano, they enter it by a cave, where the river was coming out from. As they went deeper, it became dark and really hot.

Four-"Man, it's dark and hot in here, turn on the air conditioner and the lights will you Numbuh Two?"

Two-"Already on it!"

Unbeknowst to them, they were being watched thru a crystal ball, by two dark figures with red evil eyes.

Figure 1-"So, they came for my treasure huh? (to the other one) Take care of them!"

Figure 2-"Yes master."

With that, the second figure walked away, while the first one remained, still the KND, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Amy, thru the crystal ball.

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N: Well, this seems to be going somewhere. Who are the ones watching them you ask? Well, if you must know, R&R so you can find out about them in the next chappie of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!


	18. Lava cave chase

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Lava cave chase**

**Continuing transmission...**

The KND and the mobions ride deeper into the volcano's cave in the H.O.T.S.H.O.T.. It was very hot in there, but at least the vessel had an air conditioner equipped. Soon after they stop at what seemed a dead end.

Two-"Scanner indicates a tunnel from under the lava from here!"

One-"Alright Numbuh Two, time to go into deep lava!"

Two-"I hear ya! (laughs)"

Numbuh Two sets the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. to sink into the molten lava and find the tunnel. As they sink deeper, Shadow speaks up,

Shadow-"I have a bad feeling about this."

Sonic-"Me too."

Four-"Ah, what the heck are ya worried about anyways? You guys could handle  
anything they already threw at us, so why's it any different?"

Tails-"Don't get too cocky. We've come close to failing on more  
then one occasion, and believe me, thinking that you couldn't stop the bad  
guys from winning and totally ruining the planet is not something you want on  
your shoulders."

Sonic."Yeah, one of them nearly did away with Shadow over there (points at Shadow with his thumb)"

Four-"Yeah right, what happened? You get a whittle cut on your cheek?"

Amy-"(without looking away from the monitor she was seated at) No. He fell through the atmosphere after using Chaos Control to send Space Colony ARK back into orbit, and destroying his evil prototype, which was a giant lizard."

The KND looked at her for a few seconds before they broke out laughing.

Five-"Nice one Amy, I actually believed you for a minute there!"

Sonic-"Guys, she's serious. I should know I was there with him."

The KND stopped laughing. This new concept slowly settled in their minds.  
Death. They never had to deal with stuff like this before back home. They  
mostly were trying to avoid getting into major trouble with their parents, but  
they never once fought for their lives. They did fight to stay kids on  
occasion, but for their lives...

They didn't know if they were ready for this. Suddenly, the emerald detector that Tails installed on the vessel began beeping.

Tails-"Chaos Emerald detected! It is located five miles that way from here!"

Two-"Roger that."

Numbuh Two driving the vessel to the way Tails pointed. As they went on, the brown bear took the vessel up to the surface of the lava, where they are now riding down another tunnel. As the lava on the vessel slide off, Numbuhs One, Five and Four, Sonic and Shadow walked out to the front.

One-"Keep your eyes out for that Chaos Emerald guys."

Five-"Roger that Numbuh One."

As they looked around, the blue and the black hedgehogs and the white haired bat heard a rush of wind. They looked to where it came from, but they saw nothing.

Shadow-"Hmmm…I got bad feeling about this place."

Sonic-"Me too."

Five-"Yeah, there can't possibly be a rush of wind here, we're in a volcano!"

Four-"What is it?"

Suddenly, Numbuh One though he saw a dark figure move between the rocks coming out from the lava.

One-"Um guys? I think there's something here on the move!"

Shadow-"(sees the dark figure and it quickly moves out) More like someone."

Four-"Someone huh? (yelling) ALRIGHT! COME ON OUT WHO EVER YOU ARE!!"

One and Five-"NUMBUH FOUR!!"

Four-"What?"

Mysterious voice-"Looks like we have ourselves a loud one here."

Everyone-"(looks) Huh?"

Right on top of a rock was a male 18-year-old bat with red fire hair, narrow brown eyes, a yellow T-shirt and trousers, white gloves and red sneakers. He had serious look on his face.

One-"Who are you?"

Bat-"Never mind who I am. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sonic-"(before Numbuh Four could say anything stupid) We're looking for a Chaos Emerald hidden here, we don't mean any disturbance."

Bat-"So you guys are after the Chaos Emerald huh? So what the master said was true, you are trying to steel our treasure!"

Sonic-"'Steel'? No, we didn't come here to steel it, we just want it so that we can send the KNDudes here back to their planet safe and sound, that's all."

Bat-"HA! You can't fool me, thiefs! TROOPS, ATTACK!!"

The KND and mobions look toward a tunnel and they see ten figures moving in the lava. Then they come out, revealing themselves, when they stopped in front of H.O.T.S.H.O.T.. They looked like monsters, made out of lava, with red and yellow eyes and they were wearing armours made out of rock. The monsters then start throwing balls of lava at them.

KND and mobions-"YIKES!! (they dodge the lava balls)

One-"Numbuh Two! Evasive action now!"

Two-"Roger that!"

Numbuh Two turns on the boosters and they speed up down the tunnel at fool speed, that they ended up over running three of the lava monsters, while the others managed to escape.

Bat-"Fools! If you think you can get away that easily you're wrong! (to the lava monsters) Well, what are you guys doing? Waiting for a bus? We have to stop these fools from reaching the volcano's core and get the master's treasure!"

The lava monsters nod in agreement and the dive into the molten lava and swim after our heroes. The bat then flew up to the ceiling and twisted a lose rock, opening a door to a secret tunnel. The bat flew right through it.

As the heroes sailed through the volcanic caves at maximum speed, following the signal from the emerald, the lava monsters were swimming right on their trail.

Four-"Thoses lava things are right behind us!"

Sonic-"Say Numbuh One? How do you guys deal with guys like these?"

One-"Simple. (brings out an ice cream bazooka) We cool them off."

Shadow-"Ice cream?! (frowns) This is getting bogus."

Sonic-"Hold up Shadow! Maybe they are on to something. (turns back to Numbuh One) Okay Numbuh One, you and your team show those guys what for!"

One-"Agreed. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!"

Numbuh Three quickly joined in with her teammates and started shooting ice cream bombs from their ice cream bazookas, at the lava monsters. As the monsters got hit by the ice cream bombs, they started to cry in pain, with black smoke coming out from their lava skin.

Sonic-"(whistle) Nice!"

Shadow-"Hmmph."

A lava monster then throws a lava ball at the ceiling, causing some of the stalagmites to fall down. Numbuh Two noticed this and began to do some evasive action, to dodge them, while the rest of Sector V were still shooting ice cream at the lava monsters.

One-"Hey Numbuh Two, Tails! How far till we reach the Chaos Emerald?!"

Tails-" (holding on to the panel) The radar says we are 5 miles from reaching it!"

Two-"And I can't make it go any faster, the engines and the boosters are all at their maximum!"

Amy-"(holding on to her chair and monitor) And I am about to become a pancake!"

Three-"Oooh, I'd love some! (Numbuh Four pulls her away from a lava ball)"

Four-"Numbuh Three, forget the pancakes and concentrate on those guys! (indicating the lava monsters)"

Numbuh Three nods and carries on shooting ice cream at monsters, who are still throwing lava balls at them and at the stalagmite ceiling. Sonic and Shadow decide to help out.

Sonic-"Take this! (charges up a blue energy ball on his hand) SONIC WIND!! (

The blue hedgehog launches the ball whish turns into a blue gust of energy, at the monsters, destroying them.

Shadow-"(his arm becomes filled with yellow electricity) Chaos…(he charges to full power)…SPEAR!!"

The black hedgehog launches a rain of spear shaped lasers at the monsters, destroying them as well.

But even if they managed to defeat all of them, more lava monsters kept coming up and the KND were running out of ammo. Suddenly, one of the stalagmites falls on one of the engines, damaging it.

Four-"YIKES! We're getting toasted here!"

One-"Guys! How mush further until we reach the Emerald?"

Tails-"3 miles until we get there!"

The lava monsters just keep throwing more lava balls at them. Sonic and Shadow keep using their Sonic Wind and Chaos Spear respectively, but the monsters just keep on coming. The KND keep shooting more ice cream at the monsters, until they finally ran out of it.

Five-"Oh man!"

Four-"Crud!"

Three-"Aw, I wanted to eat some right now."

Tails-"2 miles until we reach it!"

The lava monsters got close enough to the vessel and they grabbed on to it, but Sonic and Shadow blew them away with their chaos energy attacks. Numbuh Two then notices a two way road, right in front of them and whimpers.

Two-"Tails! Which way?!"

Tails-"Ugh! (looks in the radar)"

Two-"HURRY!"

Tails-"Ugh, LEFT!"

Upon saying these words, Numbuh Two made a tight turn, that caused the lava monsters holding on to the vessel to crash onto the rock that separated the two roads and stay there stuck on it. The KND and the mobions, now finally rid of the monsters, carry on to the Chaos Emerald location. Still, they have no idea that the mysterious bat and his master are there, waiting for them.

**Transmission inturropted...**

A/N: Well, was that intense or what? R&R, if you want to read the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!!


	19. Battle for the emerald

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Magma the Bat and his son.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Battle for the Emerald**

The KND and the mobions continued sailing through the lava caves after they got away from the lava monsters, until they stop by a tunnel with foothold. They tie up the hot shot by some rocks, so they wouldn't lose it and they continue down the tunnel at foot. KND had their weapons out and the mobions just simply stayed alert, while Amy had her Hammer out.

One: "Stay alert everyone."

Two: "Aye aye, Numbuh One."

As they carry on, they enter a large chamber with lava pouring from some cracks in the walls, and into a mote, probably travelling through more underground tunnels. There's a large platform up ahead, and, on what appears to be a shrine, was the red Chaos Emerald!

Tails: We found it!

Two: Man, I was starting to think we wouldn't make it out of there.

Five: Yeah, well Numbuh Five is getting tired of these stupid tunnels! I say we get the emerald, and get out before any more of those lava freaks can show up.

One: Agreed.

Shadow: This seems way too easy.

Sonic: You worry too much.

A jet of flames shoots out from the lava, revealing the same bat from before, and he looked mad.

Bat: I am going to give those troops a thrashing like they've never had before after I've dealt with you rats!

Sonic: (thinking) Not again with the "rat" comment.

Tails: Listen, whoever you are, we're not here to steal anything!

Bat: More lies! You're here for the master's treasure, but I'll be damned before I let you steal my Father's treasure!

Amy: (whispering to the others) The master of this place is his father?

Tails: That must mean he's some kind of prince.

Bat: Enough chit-chat! BEGONE!!"

Suddenly, the bat then launches a wave of flames at the heroes, who quickly dodge it. Numbuh Four shots his hairdryer gun at the bat, who dodges and launches another wave of flames, and Numbuh Four barely dodged it.

Four: "Man, this guys means business!"

Five: I got your back Numbuh Four! (Shots her carrot gun at the bat)"

Two: (shots his laser rifle at the bat) I'm giving him all I got!"

Amy throws her hammer at the bat. The bat flies around dodging the heroes attacks. As he flies toward them, he launches another wave of flames at them. As they dodged it, Sonic leaps toward the bat with a kick, hitting him on it's back, then Shadow leapt at it with a punch, knocking it down to the solid ground. The Bat quickly recovered and took off, launching another wave of flames at them and the heroes dodge.

Two: "Man, this guy really does mean business! What do we do?"

One: "I have an idea! Numbuh Five, go get the emerald, we'll cover you!"

Five: "You got it!"

The bat notices Numbuh Five flying toward the shrine, where the emerald is. However the bat flies after her.

Bat: If you think you can take that from me, you got another thing-(gets hit by a laser from behind)-ARRGH!!"

Numbuh One had shot the bat with his laser rifle. The bat falls down on one of the rocks coming out from the lava. The bat recovers and becomes angered as he charges at his attacker.

Bat: "You will pay for that!"

The bat launches fire waves at Numbuh One, who dodges and shots lasers at the bat, who dodges them easily. With Numbuh Five, she was about to reach the shrine and grab the emerald, when suddenly a lava monster jumped from the lava and landed on the shrine, blocking Numbuh Five's way to get the emerald.

Five: "Oh, and Numbuh Five doesn't have anymore ice cream."

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of her head**

Tails: "(Notices Numbuh Five's situation) Numbuh Five's in trouble!"

Other KND-"(look) Oh crud!"

The lava monster hurls a bunch of lava balls at Numbuh Five, who keeps dodging them, but she was more concentrated on finding a way to get the emerald from it.

Bat: "Don't let her take the emerald, if you know what's good for you!"

The bat turns back to the others and launches a double wave of flames. The barely dodge as the KND keeps shooting at him, but the bat was to agile to get hit so easily. The heroes look and see that Numbuh Five was still unable to get anywhere near the emerald with the monster in the way.

Sonic: "Hey Tails, go help Numbuh Five!"

Tails: "Right!"

Tails took off into the air using his tails like helicopter blades and flew over to Numbuh Five. The bat notices this and launches a wave of flames at him.

Sonic and Amy: "TAILS LOOK OUT!!"

Tails: "Huh? (looks and sees the wave) EEEP! (dodges it)"

Bat: (growls) Hold still! (launches more waves of flames)"

Tails and Numbuh Five were now dodging like crazy, anime style, both lava balls and waves of flames, from their respective attackers.

Sonic: "(growls) Amy, ready your hammer!"

Amy: "Okay Sonic."

Amy sets her hammer in front. Sonic hops on top of it and Amy hurls her hammer with her strength, sending Sonic flying toward the bat, attacking it with a powerful Sonic Spin Attack.

Bat: "(Gets hit HARD) AAAAARGH!!"

The Bat falls down and hits the hard foothold and lays there, unable to fight anymore. The KND point their guns at him.

One: "Tell your lava pet to leave Numbuh Five and Tails alone, if you you know what is good for you!"

Bat: "(growls) Never!"

Numbuh Four charges his mustard pistol by dialling it to "Hey! There's a hole in your stomach" mode and fires it at the bat, making a hard and painful mess on him.

Bat: "AAAAAAAARGH!! Fine, okay! (to the monster) Leave us!"

The monster helplessly jumps off the shrine and dives into the lava, allowing Numbuh Five and Tails to take the emerald. But just as they were about to do it, another jet of flames blew them away.

Five and Tails: "WHOOOOA!!"

KND: "NUMBUH FIVE!!"

Sonic and Amy: "TAILS!!"

Shadow: "Damn!"

The two quickly recover before they fell in the lava and flew away from it as far as possible and they landed on the foot hold where the others were. They look and see another bat. This one looked like the same bat they were dealing with, only older and with he was wearing a yellow shirt, red fire trousers, brown boots, an orange cape and a crown. The older bat looked at the younger one in disappointment.

Older bat: "You have failed me my son."

Bat: "(getting up, still covered in mustard) S-sorry father, I tried."

One: "(points his laser rifle at the older bat) So your ring leader around here huh?"

Older Bat: "You are correct, I am Magma the Bat, the King of the Lava Land Zone. And you a trespassers in my territory! (gives them a fiery glare…no pun intended)"

Tails: "Uh listen, your highness, we are not here to steel anything, we just need that emerald to help our friends go back home that's all."

Magma: "And why should I believe in you?"

Four: "That's it! We are not here to mess around like those delightful creeps and that egg headed guy! Now, give us that Chaos Emerald or face the wrath of, the KIDS NEXT DOOR!!"

Numbuh Four then charges at the bat, hoping from rock to rock until he reached Magma, ready to give it a trashing. But just as Numbuh Four was about to punch him, Magma grabbed his fist and burst it into flames.

Four: "(cries) AAAAAAAAAH!!

Nearly falls off the rock until Numbuh Five caught him and took him back to the foothold. Numbuh four then pound his flaming fist on the ground until the flames extinguished.

Three: "You okay Numbuh Four?"

Four: "I am now."

Magma: "I knew you pests were going to try to steel my treasure!"

Sonic: "Hey! Forget him, we are not some riches steeling ninnies like somebody we know."

Shadow: "Yeah, we only want to use it's powers to send these brats back to their planet."

KND: "HEY!"

Magma: "I'm sorry, but the answer is still no."

The Mobions and the KND look at each other. How are they going to make him understand they are not thieves? Suddenly an explosion broke from the wall, leaving a huge hole on it and a huge spider robot flew out from it.

Familiar voices: "Hello again!"

The mobions and KND look and gasp in shock (except Magma and his son), to see who was on the ship's cockpit.

KND: "THE DELIGHTFUL CHIELDREN!!"

Sonic, Tails and Amy: "EGGMAN!"

Shadow: "Doctor!"

A/N: Wohoo! This is going to get intense! Could their presence finally prove to Magma that out heroes are not teethes? Find out in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!! R&R, please.


	20. The young princess

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. Credit to Shelby the Hedgehog for the character Cinder.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**The young princess**

Eggman: "Have no fear King Magma, we come in peace."

Magma: "Oh, it's just you Dr. Eggman and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

KND and Mobions: "Huh?"

Delightful Children: "_We are here to help you protect the Chaos Emeralds from these pathetic thiefs. _(indicating the heroes)"

Four: "(whispers) What the crud is going on?!"

One: "(whispers) I believe that Eggman and the Delightful Children have tricked Magma and his son into believing that they are the good guys and we a re the bad guys."

Four: "WHAT!? Those dirty delightful creeps!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah, Eggman did that many times with a friend of ours too."

Tails: "Yeah, Knuckles can be quiet gullible at times."

The villains turn to our heroes with evil looks on their faces and the heroes glare at them in fury. The prince bat, still covered in mustard, just stood there watching.

Eggman: "Let's begin shall we?"

Sonic: "Let's!"

One: "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!"

And with that, another battle begins. The KND bring out their 2x4 weapons and start shooting at the villains. Eggman and the Delightful Children riding their spider robot, they shoot out a laser beam from the robot's mouth but the heroes dodge. Sonic charges at them with a spin attack and hits the cockpit, making it shack violently a little. Magma turns himself into a bat made of fire and charges at the heroes, but Shadow brings out the yellow emerald and…

Shadow: "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Upon these words, Shadow's surroundings turn black and white and Magma was coming up in slow motion toward him, giving the black hedgehog an opportunity to beat him up to a pulp. When everything turned back to normal, Magma was lunged onto a rock from Shadow's attack.

Two: "Eat this Delightful Dunces! (shots his mayonnaise gun at the cockpit)"

Delightful Children: "_ARRRGH!! That does it! Take this!_"

They push a button on the pad and the spider robot launches a bunch of missiles at the heroes, who barely dodged that missile's blasts, including the Prince, who almost fell in the lava.

Prince Bat: "(pissed off) HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE SHOOTING THAT THING!!"

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

Tails and Numbuh Five fly around the robot, shooting their weapons and avoiding the robot legs from stabbing on them. Magma regains his senses and charges at the heroes again. Numbuh's Four and Three were almost crispy bacon if they hadn't dodged him in time. Amy brings out her hammer and wakes on the flaming Magma and a power struggle begins between them.

Three: "Oh my gosh! Amy needs help!"

Four: "Eat this candle face!"

Numbuh Four shoots his mustard gun at Magma, but the King Bat flew out from the power struggle and Amy got hit with mustard instead.

Four: "Ooops."

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

Amy: "(angry and covered in mustard) YOU STUPID JERK!!"

**Red veins stick out from around her head**

Four: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Eggman: "Enough playing around! Let's finish this!"

Delightful Children: "_Yes, time to use the Destruction Mode!_"

And with that, Eggman and the Delightufl Children both push two buttons at the same time and the spider robot suddenly has weapons coming out from around the body, such as machine guns, rocket launchers, laser beams, flaming chain-saws, and spiky iron balls hanging from chains.

KND and Mobions: "Uh oh…"

**Sweat drops roll down the side of their heads, one on each of them**

Eggman and Delightful Children: "(charging up their weapons) Prepare to be-"

Female voice: STOP IT!

Fire balls are then suddenly shot at Eggman and the Delightful Children, causing their robot spider to shack violently and blowing up most of their weapons, as the villains brace themselves.

Magma: What the hell?!

KND and Mobions: "Huh?"

A small female bat, no older than twelve landed in the middle of the battle field.  
She was red, yellow eyes, long eye lashes, and wore a dark red dress, dark yellow slippers and white gloves. She turned sharply to Magma.

Bat: "Papa, what is the meaning of this?!"

Magma: "Cinder, get out of the way, this does not concern you!"

Eggman: "(angrily) Magma, can't you control your own kid?!"

Bat prince: "She takes after our mom. (Shrugs)"

Cinder: "Papa, you've been in this stupid kingdom too long! The heat's gone to  
your head! These people are our friends! (Points at the heroes) I can tell!"

Delightful Children: "_Enough of this! Magma, get rid of her!_"

Magma: "Cinder move!"

Cinder: "I won't move!"

Magma: "You will obey me!"

Cinder: "Make me!"

Magma: "Gladly. (lunges at her with fire)"

One: "Look out!"

Cinder braces for the attack. The heroes were about to go save her, but…

Price Bat: "FATHER NO!!"

Before the heroes could do anything, the Prince bat flew past them, pushed Cinder away and to theirs and the young bat girl's horror and shock, the teenage bat received the attack instead.

Four: "Holy crud!"

Three: "(covering her eyes) I can't look!"

Sonic: "Whoa!"

Tails: "Yipe!"

Five and Amy: "(become queasy)"

One: "Wait, what's that?"

Two: "What's what? (looks at what Numbuh One was looking and becomes terrified) Holy smokes!"

The KND and the mobions become shocked at what has now become of the Prince Bat after the attack. Magma's fire attack not only bruised him, but also burned his shirt off, reviling the most disgusting thing that the KND operatives of Sector V have ever seen: the Prince Bat's body was all completely full of scars a burning marks, some were still red, as they looked recent.

Shadow: "(disgusted)…WHAT am I looking at exactly!?"

Sonic: "The prince's body is completely filled with scars and bruises."

Cinder: "(cries) My dear brother, are you alright!?"

Prince Bat: "Don't worry little sister. (Struggles to get up) I'm used to get scars like these from our father."

Magma: "My son! Why did you interfere!?"

Bat Prince: "(fully up) You know what father? I'm beginning think that Cinder's right! You HAVE ruled this kingdom to long that you think anyone who comes here are intruders except guys them! (indicates the villains)"

Eggman: "Magma, your not going to let your own son tell you what to do, are you?"

Magma: "I'm sorry my son, but you have disappointed me for the last time! (charges at him in fire)"

Sonic: "Oh no, you don't!"

Sonic charges at the flaming Magma with a Sonic Spin Attack and the two of them enter in a power struggle as they collide. Meanwhile, Cinder helps her brother stand on his feet as she flies over to the rest.

Cinder: I know you guys are good and that the ones in the spider robot are bad, but we can't take them on with my brother injured. Can you please help me?"

One: "Don't worry Cinder, we'll help you, cuz we're the Kids Next Door!"

And with that, Cinder, the KND and the rest of the mobions charge at the villains, while Numbuh Three takes care of the Prince Bat's injuries.

In the battle, Sonic manages to beat Magma with the power struggle and the King Bat is flown backwards toward the villains, who look down at him.

Eggman: "Let us help Magma!"

Magma: "Yes, let's dispose of these fools once and for all!"

As they charge at the heroes, The KND, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Amy fight Eggman and the Delightful Children, as Cinder prepares to face her father.

Cinder: "Papa pleases, these people are not our enemies. They are! (indicates Eggman and the Delightful Children)"

Magma: "I have had it with this non sense Cinder, leave now!"

Cinder: "I'm not going anywhere until you realise these people are not bad!"

Magma: "Very well, you leave me no choice! (lungs at her with fire)"

Cinder this time dodges the attack and shots fire balls from her hands at Magma, who slaps them all away. Magma then charges up energy for another fire attack and Cinder does the same as a giant fire ball grows on her hands placed together.

Magma finishes his attack and with a battle cry he launches a wave of fire and Cinder shots her giant fire ball at the wave, thus another power struggle occurs.

Meanwhile, The KND bring out their black laser guns and shot them at the cockpit, Sonic and Shadow attack with their spin attacks, Tails throws two Dummy Ring bombs and Amy throws her hammer like a boomerang. Their attacks hit the cockpit, causing the spider robot to explode from all the damage, but not before the villains ejected from the robot in the Egg Mobile, an egg shaped vehicle with a red head light and a rod under it.

Eggman: "(growls) You little pests! I shall destroy you and the Chaos Emeralds will be ours!"

Delightful Children: "_We still have another trick up our sleeves!_"

And with a clip of fingers, an entire army of lava monsters come out from lava and they surround the heroes, including Numbuh Three and the Prince Bat who was still injured. Meanwhile, Cinder is still on a power struggle with Magma, but she was aware of what was going on. She concentrates her power to let her fire ball reach Magma, but her ruthless father was much stronger then her, so his fire wave was pushing her fire ball back at her.

Deligtful Children: "_Mind if we join in?_"

Magma: "Help yourselves."

The Bat prince saw Cinder's situation and suddenly he got up and flew toward the battle.

Three: "NO! Your not fully recovered!"

Eggman and the DCFDTL launch out a storm of missiles at Cinder who was still with a power struggle with Magma. Suddenly, the Bat Prince pushed her out of the way and then…

KA-BOOOM!!

The heroes and Cinder watched in horror as both Eggman, the Deligtful Children and Magma's attacks all hit the Bat Prince with a large explosion. The Bat Prince fell out from the explosion, burned and smoking from the attack and fell, (SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!!) right in the lava. They watch as the dead prince sunk in the molten lava, with shock and pure horror on their faces.

Sonic: "Sweet god of Mobions! They did not just…"

One: "Yes…they did…"

Cinder: "(cries with tears) BROTHER!!"

A/N: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Now they are SO gonna get it! Check the end of the fight in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!! R&R, please.

PS: Rest in Peace, Prince Bat.


	21. Escape from the volcano

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Magma. Credit to Shelby the Hedgehog for the character Cinder.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Escape from the Volcano**

**Continuing transmission…**

Cinder-"(sniff) Papa, how could you!?"

Magma remained silent, 'till he realised something.

Magma-"Cinder, this is all your fault!"

Cinder-"WHAT!?"

KND and mobions-"WHAT!?"

Magma-"Because of you intervened, and look what happened: you made your brother get killed!"

Cinder-"Papa, how can you be so cruel?!"

One-"HEY! It's not her fault! You think that we are thieves but we are not, THEY are! (indicates The Delightful Children and Eggman)"

Eggman-"Magma, do not listen to those little pests, just tell your lava men to destroy them and get this over with!"

Magma-"With pleasure. (to the lava monsters) DESTROY THEM!!"

The lava monsters charge at the heroes, but they as usual, fight back. The KND use they 2X4 technology weapons and their new mobion abilities: Numbuh One uses Spin Attacks, Numbuh Two pounds hard with his large firsts, Numbuh Three uses her cat claws, Numbuh Four punches them hard on their heads and Numbuh Five flyies around them with her bat wings. With the mobions, Sonic uses his spin attacks and break dance style moves, Tails flies around them tossing dummy ring bombs on them, Shadow launches Chaos Spears at them and Amy blows them away with her hammer.

Delightful Children-"Aw come on! Can't these guys just finish them off already?!"

Magma-"I have a plan, but first…(turns to see Cinder, but she's gone)…huh? Where did she go?

Cinder-"Papa."

Magma turns and gasps to see Cinder with the Chaos Emerald in her hands. Eggman and the Delightful Children turn and gasp too.

Magma-"Cinder, put that emerald back in it's proper place!"

Cinder-"You'll have to catch me first! (flies off with the emerald)"

Eggman-"Oh no, you don't!"

Eggman pushes a button on his control panel and the rod under the Egg Mobile withdraws and a robot arm comes out from it's place. It stretches out and grabs Cinder by her leg.

Cinder-"(being dragged toward the villains) AAH! NO! I'M NOT GIVINGG YOU BACK THE EMERALD!"

Meanwhile, our heroes notice this and gasp in horror.

Amy-"Cinder's in trouble!"

Sonic-"Damn that Egg-face and those brats!"

Five-"Hmm, hey, Tails!"

Tails-"Yes Numbuh Five?"

Back with Cinder, Magma was now over her with an angry look on his face.

Magma-"Cinder, give me back our treasure, or else!"

Cinder-"No! I'd rather die at the hands of my own dad you doesn't even deserve to be a king!"

Eggman-"(bored) Man, that is one persistent little brat isn't she?"

Delightful Children-"(irritated) Enough of this! MAGMA, FINISH HER OFF!!"

Magma-"Pleasure. (points his hand at Cinders face, forming a fire ball) Good bye Cinder."

But before he could finish her off, Magma was suddenly attacked by a double kick surprise attack from Numbuh Five and Tails, causing him to be trust back onto a rocky wall.

Eggman and DCFDTL-"WHAT THE!?"

Numbuh Five then pulls out her laser rifles and blasts the robot arm with it, thus freeing Cinder from it's grip.

Eggman-"ARGH! HOW DARE YOU!!"

Cinder-"Thank you for saving me."

Five-"No problem kid-o."

Tails-"You're welcome."

Back with the rest, they were still fighting lava monsters and Shadow was getting pissed off.

Shadow-"That does it! The rest of you stand back!"

Sonic-"Uh oh!"

Four-"What do you mean 'uh oh'?"

Sonic didn't answer, he just simply grabbed everyone in a blue streak of light and ran as far away from Shadow. The black hedgehog began to glow in a red aura, while growling hard. From the safe place, the KND looked at this in curiosity.

Two-"What's wrong with him?"

Sonic-"Just take cover; this is going to be a blast!"

Back with Shadow, the lava monsters all charge at Shadow, who was still growling with the red aura over his body.

Shadow-"CHAOS…**BLAST**!!"

Upon shouting this, a large dome shaped blast expanded from around Shadow, that swallowed and destroyed the lava monsters. When the blast died down, all the lava monsters were gone, only Shadow stood there panting. The KND's jaws dropped in shock.

Three-"(from shocked to thrilled) That was COOL!! Do it again, do it again!"

One-"Amazing! How does he do that!?"

Sonic-"He, THIS is why he's called, the Ultimate Life Form!"

Two-"Wow!"

Back with Numbuh Five, Tails and Cinder, they all saw what Shadow did and only Abby and Cinder were shocked.

Five-"Wow, Ultimate Life Form indeed!"

Tails-"And it's quiet shocking that it was Egg-butt's grandfather who created him."

Eggman-"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!"

Cinder-"Uh oh."

Eggman drives the Egg Mobile toward the flying heroes. Tails flies back to the others, followed by Numbuh Five who was embracing Cinder to keep her and the Chaos Emerald safe. Magma then appears in front of them, but they don't stop.

Magma-"Halt! (but they fly right past him) I said halt! (gets flown over by the Egg Mobile) OUCH!

Five-"Come on guys we are out of here!"

Two-"What about the Chaos Emerald?"

Cinder-"Don't worry, I have it. (shows the emerald) See?"

Sonic-"Great, now let's get out of here!"

Sonic grabs Tails and Amy by their arms, while Tails was holding Numbuh Five, who was holding Cinder, who was holding the Chaos Emerald; and Amy was holding Numbuh One, who was holding Numbuh Two. Shadow grabs Numbuh Four and Five by their arms. As they were set, they raced off to the exit as fast as they could.

Magma-"No! They are not taking my emerald away!"

But before he went after them, Eggman and the Delightful Children intervened.

Magma-"What is the meaning of this?!"

Eggman-"Sorry to disappoint you Magma but…"

Delightful Children-"We don't require your services anymore!"

Magma-"Huh?"

As a response, Eggman pushed a button on the panel that shot a large laser beam from the headlight, which swallowed and killed Magma, reducing him to ashes. After that, the whole place suddenly began to rumble.

Delightful Children-"(evil sneaker) Now let's see how those pest can get out of this one!"

The evil genius and the delightful children began laughing maniacally as they drove the Egg Mobile into the hole they came in through, before the chamber they were in crumbled on top of them.

Meanwhile, the KND and the mobions were still running down the tunnel when they heard the rumbling sounds.

Amy-"What's going on?!"

Tails-"The volcano's about to erupt, we have to get out of here quick!"

Sonic-"Don't worry guys here we go!"

With that, Sonic speed boosts into a blue streak of light, with the ones he was carring screaming at top of their lungs. Shadow does the same thing with Numbuh Four screaming like a little girl, but Numbuh Three was actually enjoying it. Soon they all got on board the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. and Numbuh Two and Tails drove it down the lava cave as they avoid any falling stalagmites from the cave ceiling. Everyone got inside as they dive the vessel into the rising molten lava.

Five-"Guys! Temperature is rising at a catastrophic speed! This place is going to to blow sky high!"

One-"Numbuh Two, pick up the pace now!"

Two-"Roger that!"

Numbuh Two pushes the speed lever to the max as everyone braces themselves from the speed. Soon after, the ship sailed right up into the surface whish caused it to fly up the air and crash on a rocky ground, which was luckily outside the volcano, causing the vessel some damage. Inside..,

Sonic-"Is everyone alright?"

Tails-"Yeah, we're fine."

One-"Come on, let's get out of here!"

Everyone walked out from the damaged vessel, some a little bruised and stuff, but luckily, they were okay. As Numbuh Two changes the H.O.T.S.H.O.T. back into a capsule by pressing a small button on it, Cinder walked over to the edge of the rocky mount just in time to see the volcano erupt and break down to bits. The tiny bat sighted in sadness about this whole thing as a tear run down her cheek.

Cinder-"Why…why did this have to happen?"

Numbuh Five walked over to her and placed her hand over her shoulder. Cinder looked at her with a soft smile on her face.

Five-"It ain't your fault Cinder, Eggman and the Delightful Children did this and they are going to pay for this."

Tails-"Yeah Cinder, I'm also sure he also didn't mean to kill your brother. But now, that's all in the past, just let it go."

Cinder-"Well…alright. (cleans off her tears)"

Sonic-"That's better."

One-"(to his teammates) Well Team, I have to admit, that was the most cruel parent I had ever seen in my entire life, not to mention that he had allied with the Delightful Children and Eggman."

Two-"Yeah Numbuh One, I still can't believe he had actually ended up killing his own son."

Four-"Who was teenager too!"

Three-"If only he was better, he would have sure survived."

One-"To tell the truth Numbuh Three, I would doubt that, cause the Delightful Children and Eggman helped him out too."

Everyone lowered their heads I disillusion about everyone that happened until now.

Cinder-"Now what will become of me? My family is dead, my kingdom is destroyed…"

Sonic-"I know! Why don't you come with us?"

Cinder-"(shocked) You really mean that?"

Sonic-"Hedgehog's honour, right guys?"

Tails-"Yeah!"

Amy-"She can come with us!"

Shadow-"Hmph, whatever."

One-"Yeah, okay, as long as she can hold herself well in combat."

Four-"Hmm, yeah, it's okay."

Three-"YAY! We get a new friend!"

Two-"Totally."

Five-"Yeah and don't worry, we won't anything bad happen to you."

Cinder-"Thank you…um, what were your names again?"

Sonic-"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Tails-"My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails!"

One-"I am Numbuh One, leader of Kids Next Door Sector V!"

Two-"I'm Numbuh Two, the mechanist of Kids Next Door Sector V!"

Three-"I'm Numbuh Three, the nurse of Kids Next Door Sector V!"

Amy-"My name is Amy Rose!"

Shadow-"Hmph, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the one and only Ultimate Life-Form."

Four-"I'm Numbuh Four, expert in hand-to-hand combat of Kids Next Door Sector V!"

Five-"I'm Numbuh Five, the second-in-command of Kids Next Door Sector V!"

Cinder-"Nice to meet you all! I promise you won't regret this, I'll do everything necessary to help you find the Chaos Emeralds!"

Soon after, they found the Tornado standing of top of a rock road waiting for them. They climb on to it and fly away into the sky.

KND Computer- "Chaos Emerald count: 5. Only 2 left to find."

**Transmission Interrupted…**

A/N: Well, Cinder has joined our heroes and ready to help them out on their quest. Where is the next emerald hidden? And what will the Delightful Children and Eggman plot to destroy them? Find out in the next chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!! R&R, please.


	22. Icy Adventure

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Blizzard the Wolf. Cinder the Bat is credit to Shelby the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Icy adventure**

**Continuing transmission…**

Somewhere in the sky, was Dr. Eggman's flying robot factory. In the control room, Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and the Delightful Children sat at the table, talking about their plans.

Delightful Children-"(Growling) Those pesky Kids Next Door! They will soon have their down fall one of these days!"

Eggman-"(remembers something and grins evily and slyly) Oh, do not worry Delightful Children, we will soon defeat those brats and that pesky blue hedgehog and his friends very soon."

The Delightful Children just look at him. Decoe and Bocoe do the same as well.

Eggman-"You see, while we were out searching for the emeralds and trying to destroy them, I had secretly ordered my robots to create a new weapon, or should I say, FIVE new weapons."

Delightful Children-"FIVE new weapons?"

Eggman-"You heard me, FIVE! (to his robot sidekicks) Decoe, Bocoe, bring in our newest inventions!"

Decoe and Bocoe-"(with their hands over their foreheads) Yes doctor!"

The two robots got up from their chairs and walk up to a door, where they input secret codes on two separate control panels on each side of the door. After the door opened, Eggman told the Delightful Children to follow him inside and they enter. Inside, they find five capsules.

Eggman then pulls out a remote control and pushes a button on it, which caused the capsules, the Delightful Children gasped to see five shaded figures, who were inside of each capsule.

Eggman-"Beauties, aren't they? All that's left to do, is to activate them."

The evil scientist hands another remote control to the Delightful Children. As one of them pushed the button on it, a pair of red eyes enlighten on each shaded figure.

One of the shaded figures-"What is your wish, masters? (eyes glow brither)"

Meanwhile, the KND and the mobions were still flying on the X-Tornado. Cinder was still hurt about the loss of her family, but the Sector V girls and Amy comforted her as much as they could. The Sector V boys, Sonic and Shadow were looking at the emeralds they had collected. There was the White Chaos Emerald that the KND found in the tree house; the Purple Chaos Emerald that Eggman had stolen from a jewel shop in Station Square; the Light Blue Chaos Emerald that they got from Bart the Parrot; the Yellow Chao Emerald which was being used to power-up the gorilla robot along with the light blue one; and finally the Red Chaos Emerald that they recently got from the Volcano with Cinder's help.

One-"Well guys, this means we only have two more emeralds to find so that we can then go home."

Four-"Well, for some reason, I'm beginning to like this planet, it's so full of adventures and action!"

Tails-"Don't get carried away now Numbuh Four, don't forget that here we also face our own death!"

Four-"(becomes concerned) Oh yeah…"

Two-"Well, no matter what the Delightful Dorks or Egg-Face have planed right now, we sure kicked their butts hard!"

Sonic-"And here I though you were going to say another lame joke or pun."

Two-"EXCUSE ME?!"

Everyone laughs at his reaction, even Cinder, which was enough to let her pain leave. Shadow somehow only chuckled.

Five-"Face it Numbuh Two, your jokes are the lamest ever! (laughs)"

Two-"But, but…"

Suddenly, the five emeralds began to glow even more radiantly. The heroes noticed this and they figure what it meant.

One-"Looks like we picked up the signal of the next emerald!"

Sonic-"Yeah! (finding the way with the emerald, whish then glows even more to one direction) The signal is coming from that way over there! Tails?"

Tails-"Roger that!"

Tails then pilots the X-Tornado toward the way to where Sonic indicated the way.

As they zoom through the skies, the next thing they know, is that they are trapped in a snow storm. Sonic and Shadow did their best to brace themselves onto the wings, while the KND and the mobions were gripping on to the handle bars and Tails tried to keep it steady.

Four-"What's going on!?"

One-"We appear to be stuck in a snow storm!"

Two-"Yeah, no wonder why the plane's shacking, it must be really chilly out there!"

Five-"Oh, just stop it will yeah?"

Tails-"Brace yourselves everyone!"

The panssagers inside and the two hedgehogs from outside brace themselves harder as the place flew faster and shock violently through the storm. Cinder even braced herself in fright onto Numbuh Five as they went on. Soon after, the plane stopped shacking. Everyone inside look out and notice that they are out of the storm. The gang also notices Sonic and Shadow covered in snow and shacking like earthquakes as ice grew on their bodies.

Amy-"(worried) Oh dear! Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic-"(freezing) I-I-I've b-b-bee-n-n b-b-better."

Numbuhs Two and Four looked at both hedgehogs and struggled not to laugh at their conditions.

Shadow-"(freezing) I-I-If y-y-you l-l-l-augh-gh-gh, y-y-you don't-t-t-t even w-w-want to k-k-k-k-know!"

Three-"Hey Tails, think you can find a place to stay?"

Tails-"Let me check where we are."

Tails looks into the map computer on his X-Tornado and searches about where they are. When done…

Tails-"The map computer says we are somewhere in the Snowy Plains Zone."

One-"And is there a place where we can land?" 

Tails-"(looking at the computer) Well, we can always use the Snowy Plains Village, just right around the corner of that mountain."

One-"Alright, we'll take it."

Tails-"Hang on everyone!"

And with that, Tails flew the X-Tornado at full speed toward the way of the village. Unbeknowst to them, five shadowy characters were watching the whole scene from the top of the mountain. Their red eyes glow brighter as they prepare to strike.

One of the figures-"Must destroy the Kids Next Door and Sonic!"

And with these words, the five figures rushed down the mountain. But not to far away, another character saw this and looked worried. This one was a 20-year-old mobion wolf with white fur, except around the muzzle and arms, whish had light purple fur, pointy ears, purple eyes, brown winter gloves and boots.

Wolf-"Blizzard worried! Blizzard must help!"

The wolf slide down the mountain on a snowboard.

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N: Well, our heroes are now on a snowy regin, where they will be in search for the sixth Chaos Emerald. But who are those five characters? Why do they want to destroy the Kids Next Door and Sonic? And is Blizzard the Wolf a friend or a foe? All these cliffhangers shall be answered in the next chilling chapter of **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**!! R&R, please.


	23. Strike of the Metal Kids Next Door

A/N: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Sonic the Hedgehog. They both belong to their respective owners. I do own Blizzard the Wolf but Cinder was an idea from Shelby the Hedgehog.

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**

**S**upersonic

**O**therworldly

**N**aturally

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

**Strike of the Metal Kids Next Door**

**Continuing transmission…**

The KND and the mobions continue to fly through a few other snow storms as Tails descended toward their next destination. That's when the found a small village with houses built with wood.

"This is it gang, Snowy Plains Zone's village!" Tails announced.

"Finally!" Numbuh Four said.

"G-g-g-great-t-t, m-m-may-y-y-be t-t-t-there's a p-p-lace where we c-c-could s-s-s-stay!" Sonic said still freezing.

"A-a-a-a-agre-e-e-ed." Shadow said also still freezing.

A few minutes later, Tails landed the X-Tornado somewhere near the village and they got off of it. They enter the village. The KND look around and they find some Esquimalt people and some mobians, mostly penguins, seals and polar bears, of all ages.

"Excuse me." Tails asked an Esquimalt. "Do you know a place where we could spend in the night?"

"Oh sure, just go to the Snow Flake Inn over there." The Esquimalt pointed it out. "They will let anyone spend the night will all kinds of comforts."

"Okay, thank you." Tails said.

The KND, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow and Cinder walked right into the large house. It was like the lobby to a motel, with a front desk, and also a part of the lobby was like a living room, with two couches, a sofa, a Plasma Screen with cable, a fire place, and some portraits.

"Wooo, neat!" Numbuh Two commented.

"Remember guys, we're only here to spend the night, so don't get used to it!" Numbuh One reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that Numbuh One." Numbuh Five said as she, Tails and Amy walked up to the front desk.

Tails rang the bell and an Esquimalt appeared, along with a penguin. "Hello and welcome to the Snow Flake Inn!" he greeted. "If there's anything we can do to help, just ask."

"We want to rent some rooms and spend the night here." Amy said. "And also help my boyfriend and our friend get over their cold." She added referring to Sonic and Shadow.

"A-A-A-m-my!" Sonic complained.

"Aw come on Sonic, I think you two look cute together!" Numbuh Three said.

"N-N-No-t-t, f-f-fun-n-n-nn-n-n-y!" Sonic complained again.

"Very well then, please sign here." The Esquimalt handed the list of guests to the heroes.

They signed their names on the list and the penguin gave them the keys to their rooms. Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the couch, with their feets in tubs of hot water and rapped in towels.

"This i-is, bogus…" Shadow complained. "To think the Ultim-m-mate Lif-f-fe Form, would catch a c-c-cold like this!"

Sonic didn't say anything as he was peacefully taking a nap. Amy sat next to him and hugged him, to help him stay warm. Meanwhile, Cinder and the KND were watching cartoons on the Plasma Screen, while Tails was using some kind of gadget using a Chaos Emerald, to try and locate the next one.

"Hmm…" Tails analysed the gadget carefully. "The signal appears to be coming from somewhere around the mountains around the village, but I can't pin point the exact spot." He frowned. "Perhaps…"

"Yo Tails, need a hand with that thing?" Numbuh Two walked up to him.

"Oh yes Numbuh Two thanks." Tails said. "I'm trying to use this device to pin point the exact location of the next Chaos Emerald."

"Really? Let me take a look at it." Numbuh Two said.

"Uh, sure, I guess it's okay." Tails said.

Meanwhile, there were five mysterious figures in the shadows watching them from a far, somewhere near the village, waiting patiently for the right time to strike.

But not too far away, a wolf known as Blizzard was watching them in concern, he knew these strange characters weren't friendly at all, but he would only strike when the time was right as well.

The next day, the KND and the Mobians were having breakfast as Numbuh Two and Tails explained to the others about the next emerald's whereabouts.

"So, the next is located somewhere in the mountains, huh?" Numbuh One asked.

"Correct, but we'll need really hot clothing to get there since it's very cold there." Tails explained.

"Luckily for us, I prepared a bunch of them!" Numbuh Two pulled out more capsules and when he activated them, they transformed into a bunch of pairs of winter clothing.

"Sweet!" Sonic commented. "Well, we better get dressed and get going, cuz Eggman and the Delightful Children probably already figured out about the next emerald."

"How can you be so sure?" Numbuh Four asked.

"I know this, cuz Chaos Emeralds are Dr. Eggman's top priority and the key for his ambitions!" Sonic explained. "So we can't be too careful about him."

"He's right, Eggman may not look smart, but he is." Amy said. "After all, he has an IQ of 300, dispite the amounts of defeats he had with my Sonic."

"And the Delightful Children have joined forces with him, so we have no time to waste!" Numbuh One said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just finish breakfast first before we get going." Numbuh Five said.

Cinder had quickly finished her breakfast and said. "I'm with you all the way, Eggman's gonna regret for what he did with my family!" she said.

The others nodded in agreement and quickly finished their breakfast. They put on their winter gear clothing and leave the inn.

"So whish way do we go bro?" Sonic asked the smart fox.

"According to the tracking device, we go this way!" Tails pointed out.

"Alright, lead the way!" Numbuh One said.

Tails directed the heroes out of town and toward the mountains. Meanwhile, the five mystery figures followed them in secret, but Blizzard followed as well.

"Blizzard must help them..." the wolf said. "Blizzard cannot baddies win!"

Hours passed as they ventured through the icy hills, fighting blizzards, climbing up to the top of the mountain. This reminded the KND when they had to save Billy from his messy closet, after he was kidnapped by the abdominal snow coat, even though in the end Billy ended up wearing it anyway.

"How much further?" Numbuh Four yelled.

"Only three miles left." Tails announced.

As they move on, Cinder looked around, with the feeling they were being followed.

"What's wrong Cinder?" Numbuh Five asked.

"I think someone is following us..." the small bat said. "...I don't know but I have a bad feeling."

"You must be imagining things, now come on!" Numbuh Five said. "Come on, let's go catch up with the others."

"Okay..." Cinder said still feeling uneasy.

They continue on through the blizzard, until the emerald leads them inside an ice cave, as they search deeper, the emerald on Tails' hand was getting brighter and brighter.

"The emerald's getting brighter, that means we're close to finding it!" Tails said.

"Finally!" Numbuh Four said impatiently.

They go deeper and deeper until they reach the dead end, as the emerald continues to glow brighter. They look around but they don't seem to find any emeralds, but no sight of them.

"Are you sure that thing is working right?" Numbuh Four demanded. "Where is that cruddy emerald?"

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Shadow grunted. "Chaos Emeralds always react whenever another is near, which means it must be hidden somewhere in here."

"Meaning it could be buried in the ice or something, just keep your eyes peeled!" Amy said.

"Right, Kids Next Door, spread out and find that Chaos Emerald!" Numbuh One ordered.

"Aye aye Numbuh One!" Numbuh Two saluted along with the others KND.

As they search around for the Chaos Emerald, the five figures were at the entrance to the cave where the Chaos Emerald was hidden.

"Targets inside, Chaos Emerald detected inside!" one of them spoke.

"Then inside we must go!" another said.

But before they went inside, Blizzard suddenly blocked their way. "You bad people! Blizzard stop you now!" the wolf said.

"Opposing creature dares a challenge!" one figure spoke. "Initiate battle mode!"

Blizzard begins to create a magic spell as snow starts flying around him. "Blizzard Blast GO!" he unleashes a snow storm on the figures.

When it was over, they were gone, no sight of them. "Did Blizzard do it?" he wondered to himself.

"No, Blizzard no did it!" Blizzard turned around only to see a metal foot knock him out cold and send him flying against an ice wall, leaving a huge crack on it. Blizzard fell unconscious.

"Terminate target?" one figure asked the other.

"Negative, Chaos Emerald target, KND must be eliminated." The other figure replied.

"Agreed, let's go!" the other figure said.

And with that, the five figures went inside the cave. Blizzard remained unconscious on the snowy ground.

Deep inside the end of the cave, The KND and the Mobians continued to search for the Emerald, until Cinder noticed something.

"Guys look!" she called as she unleashed a fire spell on a wall of ice, melting it, and then a light blue gemstone rolled out of the melting ice.

"You found it! Great job Cinder!" Sonic gave the small bat thumbs up.

Cinder smiles as she held up the emerald, but frowned when she sensed danger approaching. "Guys! Catch!" she ends up throwing the emerald toward them.

The KND and the Mobians were about to catch it, but suddenly it gets caught in a tractor beam while in mid-air. "What the?" everyone said and looked toward where the tractor beam was coming from.

"WHAT!" the KND gasped in shock, along with the Mobians.

"I knew it!" Cinder glared.

What they saw was the five mysterious figures, who finally reveal themselves!

The first one is a red robotic version of Numbuh One, with black pointy visors over it's eyes, claws, brown feet, similar to his shoes, and a very scary aspect.

The second one was also a robotic version, but of Numbuh Two, large and scary, with demonic metal claws, black and red eyes.

The third one, was of Numbuh Three, with long, staright hair, that looked like a giant blade, cannons for arms, black and red eyes, very scary.

The fourth was of Numbuh Four, with claws that looked like sharp drills, and black and red eyes, giving it a scary appearance.

And finally the fifth one was a robotic version of Numbuh Five, with claws for fingers, bat wings with jet boosters, black and red eyes, also scary looking.

"We are the Metal Kids Next Door, we came here to take the Chaos Emeralds back from you and give them to our masters!" Metal One said.

"I don't think so!" Numbuh One said. "We need those so we can return home!"

"You may look like us, but you're still scrap metal!" Numbuh Four said ready for battle.

"Yeah!" the other KND agreed.

"And don't forget we're on their side!" Sonic told the Metal KND, standing up for the real KND.

"Yeah!" Tails and Amy agreed.

"Fine...better the real ones then the fakers." Shadow grunted, being forced to stand up for those annoying brats.

"I see, then you must be destroyed!" Metal One said. "Metal Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh One gave the order.

"Let's go!" Sonic and his friends, minus Shadow, let out their battle cry.

A/N: A battle between the Metal KND and the real KND, plus Sonic and friends is has just began! Who will win? Find out next time on **OPERATION: S.O.N.I.C.**! R&R, please! It would make me very happy!


End file.
